Haiera
by Mizzytron
Summary: Something evil is stirring in the deepest shadows of Hyrule. Our heroes find themselves turning to old legends for answers, but sometimes fairy tales are more than just imagination. YAOI-LinkSheik
1. To Seek a Reason

**Haiera**

By LB

**Name: **Haiera

**Summary:** Once innocent dreams are plagued by the visages of threatening demons, a fear of a nameless darkness clutches the land, and a broken Sheikah challenges his place in the world. Why, when the King of Evil has been banished for three years, does a shadow forebode at the edge of consciousness?

**Pairing: **LinkSheik (Note: In this fic, Sheik and Zelda are separate characters, meaning Sheik is a male!)

**Rating: **R, will be bumped to NC-17 later on

**Genre:** Romance/Action/Adventure

**Warning:** This fic contains YAOI (meaning malexmale) No one's forcing you to read this. If you have something against it, don't complain to me about it. 

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any aspect of the Legend of Zelda franchise. However, the plot, and various out-of-game characters belong to **me**. 

**LB**: Hello readers! I'm relatively new to this fandom, so I guess I'll introduce myself. My name is LB, and you may know me from the couple of Naruto stories that I did/am doing. Well I'm a long-time fan, and lately I've been inspired by the works of **Aubuyn, Wyna Hiros, **and** Saiyou-the-lover**. (Their stories are amazing. I highly recommend them.) So I thought, why not, I love to write, I'll try my hand at a Zelda story. That being said, I've poured a lot of school time and pencil lead into this, so I sincerely hope you enjoy it. Without further ado, I bring you **Haiera**!

**Notes:** This is set 3 years after the events of Ocarina of Time. I've taken a couple liberties with the storyline to make the plot flow better, so please bear with me and don't get out your rotten fruit just yet.

(Dictionary/ Pronunciations are at the bottom of the page)

XXXX

**Chapter One**

'To Seek a Reason'

XXXX

The sky was gray today, as it poured fresh tears unto the earth. It seemed to feel for the broken male, as he crouched reverently in front of a large stone memorial. A thin hand, soaked bandages hanging off of the bony fingers, traced the etchings in the granite, his lips making inaudible words as he passed over the characters.

_In memory of the Sheikah, protectors and servants of the Royal Family_

Those words leapt at his throat, stinging him with venom.

"Protectors and servants…" he echoed in his dead language. Language of a dead people, a condemned tribe. Everywhere Sheik went that word clung to him, whispered by villagers who thought he couldn't hear them. The fact was, he was the last of a dead race. The bringer of death. The slave who's deeds should never come to light.

Impa was not the same as him. Impa as a person demanded respect from all who saw her. Impa was a figure of authority, while Sheik huddled in obscurity, spawning feelings of distrust and uneasiness that made mothers draw their children in closer with apprehension.

By now the bandaged hung from his skin limply, the rain soaking him to the bone. Sheik hung his head, ruby eyes brimming with unshed tears. And reality came crashing down on him in that moment, that there was no place for him in the world.

XXXX

Zelda's brow furrowed as she was once again halted by the Hero of Time spacing out. The male stared out the glass window at the pouring rain. The Queen took his gloved hand, rubbing comforting circles on the palm.

"Something's bothering you." The statement didn't leave room for an argument.

"He's outside in this storm."

"I'm sure he'd seek shelter. He's not dim." She chided, but a gentle smile graced her lips nonetheless, seeing the aching worry evident in the hero's face.

It pained her to see Link pine for the Sheikah every day. He loved him. She knew it. They did not.

It was nearing midday and Link was growing more and more uneasy. Zelda looked up from her paperwork suddenly, to see Link shouldering the Master Sword.

"I'm going to go find him." He declared, pulling on his gauntlets resolutely.

XXXX

The wind stung his face, the raindrops like needles against his skin. Lightning tore the sky apart with a deafening crash. The Sheikah wrapped his arms around himself, trying to brace against the storm. He had trudged into the main part of the village, but with all the doors he banged on for entry, the inhabitants either ignored him or rudely shouted at him to leave.

By now, the bandages around his shoulders and his arms were already falling off of him, but he had pulled his cowl tighter around his face in order to protect some of his dignity. His lip curled in disgust as unwittingly he stepped into a mud hole, his calf sinking into the earth. The blonde's struggle to escape cause mud to splash ungracefully across his spandex suit.

A nail on the side of the entrance gate gripped unto his loose wraps, tearing a long gaping hole down his arm and across his shoulder blade. Sheik scowled darkly, the freezing cold making him slow and weighed down. But soon he stood at the top of stone stairs, looking down with hesitation. The steps were slick, covered in rainwater. Tentatively, he took a step. Rain mixed with mud on spandex. He never stood a chance.

The Sheikah cried out, feeling his body lose control. His world blurred, in a tumbling spinning blend of colors. Rock struck him at all sides, eliciting yelps of pain that were drowned out by the relentless storm. Finally he fell unto the last step, and with a loud crack, his head made contact with the last step. The world became fuzzy again, the darkness enclosing on his non-responsive limbs. The male coughed and spat, the copper taste of blood filling his mouth and running down his chin. He gave one last struggle, clawing at the grass, and then the world went black.

XXXX

Link's knuckles were white with growing panic as he gripped Epona's wet mane. The mare shook her head constantly, trying to keep the rain out of her eyes. He had to find Sheik, but it was impossible to see anything in the curtain of rain, and the storm didn't look like it was letting up soon.

_Hopefully he took refuge in Kakariko. _The hero tried to reassure himself, trying to scan the field with great difficulty.

Then he saw it, a figure that looked solid steadily flickered into view in between the raindrops. The hero bit his lip when the figure came into more detail as he got closer, and he could distinctly tell it was white and navy blue.

Epona reared into a halt, whinnying with distress. Link was quick to dismount, bolting across the distance between him and the still body on the ground. His heart clenched in his chest at the sight. The Sheikah was covered in mud, blood soaking through his loose bandages. Gingerly, the Hero scooped up the lithe form into his arms, shocked at how little the other male weighed. Link was careful not to further injure Sheik as he mounted Epona again, balancing the unconscious warrior in his lap. His arms surrounded the lithe man's frame as he gripped unto the mare's mane, nudging her to go. Link bit his lip anxiously. He just hoped it wasn't too late.

XXXX

Golden sunlight gently filtered into the room through white silken curtains, the cheerful song of birds providing a forgettable background noise when ruby eyes cracked open. The first thing he noticed was he was not in the same place he remembered being. He was in a large bed that seemed to pillow around him with plush feathery softness. The sheets were also white, which led to the second thing he noticed. He was dressed in a simple white cotton nightgown that easily draped off his skinny figure. A light silken cloth was loosely fastened around his mouth, which he was mildly surprised at.

The third thing he noticed, was that a certain heroic Hylian was fast asleep in a chair across the room. Judging from the way his hands were folded in front of him, his head drooped to rest on top of them, he had fallen asleep out of pure necessity.

Something fluttered within Sheik at the sight of the sleeping hero, something warm and cozy that made him smile behind his faux mask despite himself. He allowed a soft, blissful sigh to escape his lips. At that moment the hero decided to wake up with a start, and a small noise of distress.

"Sheik! Sheik, thank the goddesses you're awake." Link cried out, and he was at the side of the bed with a bound. A calloused hand moved the sheets away slightly, to inspect bandaged wounds. Sheik was a little confused, simply studying the Hylian with a questioning gaze.

"Link…what happened?" he asked carefully, his gaze watching the hero's hands. His instincts screamed at him to pull away, but a small part of him reveled in the feathery touches to his abdomen.

The other blonde's brow furrowed, and his hand stopped moving.

"Yesterday, you were in Kakariko when a storm started. And when I found you, you had fallen down the stairs." Link chose his words carefully, extremely cautious of himself.

The Sheikah stared off into the distance, his eyebrows knit together in concentration, as he tried to remember for himself. He remembered being in the graveyard, then making to exit the village, and then his memories went blank.

"Why did you save me?" At this question Link gnawed at his lower lip a little, and then finally sighed.

"Sheik…I have something to confess." Sheik's eyes widened slightly. Was Link going to say what he thinks he was?

"I've known you for all this time, and I can't help but feel…" but suddenly the mood was ruined when they heard the frantic pair of footsteps charging down the stone hallway. A knight burst into the infirmary room, nearly breaking the door as it crashed against the wall from their forceful opening. He was panting from running so fast, bracing himself against the wall.

"Hero, Her Majesty needs your immediate presence at the north rampart! The castle is under attack!" the guard gasped out in between pants, but not before glancing at the Sheikah quizzically. Link's face immediately hardened, nodding. Sheik's eyes narrowed with determination as he sat up in the bed, but his façade quickly crumbed, letting out a cry at the stabbing pain in his ribs.

Link whirled around at the sound, worry shining plainly in his soft blue eyes.

"Don't press your injuries, Sheik. You need to stay in this bed." His tone was gently reprimanding, although his gaze was apologetic. Sheik nodded curtly, masking his disappointment. Of course it made sense, he just fell down two flights of stairs, but he couldn't quell the longing to be by the hero's side.

Watching as the Hylian rushed out the door with the guard, Sheik couldn't deny his wanting to follow him. This confused the Sheikah, as he stared up at the ceiling, questioning his strange feelings. Why did that make him sad?

XXXX

Link was quick to the center of the ramparts, where he could hear several guards shouting orders, and the clashing of swords, the cries of something inhuman. At the center stood Zelda, watching down with a troubled gaze.

"Your Majesty," Greeted the guard as the two men kneeled at her feet. Queen Zelda turned to face them, nodding to Link to rise.

"Thank you Tyris, that will be all." Once Tyris had left the scene, Link decided to speak.

"Zelda, what's going on here?" Zelda gave the hero a long look, her eyes wide with horror. She pointed down to the main gates, towards the source of all the commotion.

"Look."

Bodies of slaughtered soldiers littered the ground in front of the main gates. Other soldiers battled a giant, hulking black beast, a kind that Link had never seen before. The body was not unlike a Wolfos, but the beast was bipedal, easily topping the height of two average soldiers. It bared its long, jagged yellow fangs, dripping crimson with blood. Its 'hands' were massive, sporting huge claws that easily sank into a soldier's chain mail tunic as if it was paper. It had two large, reptilian tails that swung wildly behind it, slamming into another unfortunate Hylian with a loud 'crack'. Its ears stretched out long and straight behind its head, a single saber fang jutting out crookedly out of one side of its steel trap jaws. Large, eyeless sockets seem to glare out of its skull, sending chills down Link's spine. Upon closer inspection, the grass withered and browned under it's massive clawed feet.

The hero had to turn his head as the massive creature crushed a soldier's skull in it's powerful claws, helm and all.

"It just appeared suddenly out of nowhere, murdering the stationed guards without warning. And to make matters worse, it does not seem weakened by any of our attacks." Zelda explained, her tone grim. Link bit his lip, drawing his bow and an arrow out of the quiver. He notched the arrow to the string, aiming down at the demon as the tip of the arrow started to emanate a golden light. Suddenly his left hand flew backwards, letting the arrow fly. It hit its mark perfectly, right through the matted fur of the beast's chest.

The wolven creature's head pulled back, letting loose from its jaws a high-pitched, inhuman cry. All the soldiers cringed, covering their ears at the unholy sound. The wolf released from its claws the dead Hylian, reeling on its feet. Then it toppled over unto its back, the form seeming to melt into the ground and disappear. And then it was gone, and the arrow dropped to the ground harmlessly, normal now that the light magic was used up.

A collective sigh of relief echoed through the battlefield, from everyone but Zelda. If possible, she looked even more worried.

"Come, Link. We have much to discuss." She said as she turned to leave the ramparts.

In a matter of minutes the pair had visited the infirmary, to relay the news of the attack to Sheik, who listened carefully, silently studying every word.

"-I wish I could relax, but that has not been the only demon beast to attack as of late. They're appearing all over Hyrule, and getting more and more powerful, and more aggressive. Frankly, some of the villager's reports are like that of nightmares." Link thought for a second, then nodded in agreement.

"When I shot that demon, the triforce symbol wasn't burning like it did when I liberated the temples. If all these sightings are linked, then whatever it is, it's new, and it's not linked to Ganondorf." He explained.

Sheik absorbed this all, his crimson eyes staring at the wall as he was in deep contemplation. After a few moments of uneasy silence,

"I may have an idea of what all this is." He spoke carefully, both Hylians' heads snapping towards him with mild surprise.

"Would you care to explain?" Zelda probed, but Sheik shook his head gently.

"It's an old Sheikah myth, I wouldn't be able to tell it well," seeing Link's expression of annoyance, he added smoothly, "but I know who can." He paused for a second for a question, but when none came, he continued.

"There's a seer I know by the name of Machian. She's a half Sheikah, and she lives in a small hut at the border of Hyrule and Akaya." Zelda glanced at Link, who nodded.

"Then it's decided. Sheik, your injuries are not so severe, with my magic they should heal well enough tonight. Find this seer, and find out what this is. Then report to me, and we will discuss what needs to be done. You leave at dawn."

**To Be Continued**

XXXX

**LB:** Well there you go! Because of the length, I had to split the original chapter one into two parts, so if you're lucky I won't make you wait too long for the second chapter. I took some liberties with the actual game storyline, don't hate me! Anyways, please review, tell me how you liked it, **constructive critiques are always welcome**. The dictionary is below.

**Dictionary:** In order of appearance in the story

**Haiera: **high-AIR-uh: The name of the story. Its real meaning will be revealed in later chapters.

**Machian: **MACH-ee-on: The name of the seer who supposedly knows of the demons.

**Akaya:** uh-KAY-uh: Neighboring country to the East. Known for its rolling plains and rich farmland.


	2. First Assault

**Haiera**

By LB

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any aspects of the Zelda franchise. This is a totally non-profit project. Plot, poem, and out-of-game characters, etc, all belong to me.

**Warning:** This fic contains several things, mainly, yaoi. (Boy on boy relationships) Do not tell me how much you hate it because of its homoerotic content. There's an x button in the corner of the screen for a reason. I have no pity for the ignorant.

**LB:** Well here you go, chapter two! Hope you're as excited about it as I am. Lots of romantic tension in this chapter, I think you'll enjoy it.

**Note: **I know I said in the previous chapter that Akaya was to the East, but for all purposes of the plot, it's now to the West, and I'm pretty sure that's what I meant anyways.

XXXX

**Chapter Two**

'First Assault'

_Scratch upon my window more_

_Is a beast I can't ignore_

_Locks and lights will not protect_

_Against the truth that seeks me yet_

Sheik hated these places. A lot. The forest surrounding him was devoid of all fauna, all sound, and all life. Eyes were constantly darting around him, but he could see nothing, no person, no animal, nothing. Just the endless tunnel of trees in front of him, stretched out for forever. He would be walking this path down the forest forever, and it was empty, so empty.

Someone was screaming nearby, screaming out in fear. A voice was added to the sound, calling out.

"Sheik! Sheik!" it called. Sheik looked around, but he could not see who was calling him.

"Sheik!!" the blonde was jolted awake, and suddenly the sound stopped when he realized it was _him _who was screaming. He stared up into troubled blue eyes, spilling worry as they glanced over him.

"Sheik…what is the matter?" Link spoke softly, causing Sheik to look away in shame. Damn him for causing the carefree hero to worry.

"I…just had a bad dream, that's all."

Link's brow furrowed, as he could tell that the Sheikah was blurring the truth. But he decided not to press, instead changing the subject.

"It's almost dawn. We should set out." Sheik nodded, sitting up cautiously due to habit, although the previous night he had already had his injuries healed, thanks to Zelda.

Upon Link's exit, the Sheikah wordlessly got up, dressing himself in his traditional blue spandex. But his mind was elsewhere, leaving his physical self to simply go through the motions. Surely this tenderness he felt for the Hylian warrior was uncalled for. But even as stoic as he was, he could not deny the rush of warmth when he watched Link's smile, the way his heart cried out when Link would put himself in harm's way. Silly as it was, he had the uncontrollable urge to protect the Hylian, and he felt if he had the chance to take away all of the scars, all of the trauma, he would.

Link had told him about this once, he recalled. During those long days of traveling Link decided that Sheik was too rigid, and so preceded the long discussions about the simpler things in life: friends, watching the sky, being lazy, and most of all-love. That word still confused Sheik, as Link's explanation of love was very confusing and did not make sense to the disciplined blonde. But even if-goddesses forbid- the Sheikah _did_ love Link. What did that mean to him? What was Sheik worth to the Hero of Time?

A long sigh wracked his body and a hand reached up to brace himself against the cold stone wall, his head hung in weariness. He had been cooped up in the castle walls for far too long. Perhaps this trip would help clear his mind.

A soft knock at the heavy wooden door broke him out of his reverie; it was Link, of course.

"Are you ready?" Sheik couldn't help a gentle smile at the hero's quiet tone, as if he was careful not to startle him. Sheik looked down at his small rucksack, mentally checking off his list.

"As I'll ever be." The Sheikah replied after a couple moments' pause. He stepped out into the hallway, almost making a face at the large load Link had brought with him. No doubt most of it was weaponry. Sometimes Sheik doubted the intelligence in carrying an entire armory with you, but Link had to be doing something right otherwise he'd be long gone by now. The thought tugged a grimace. But Link caught the sweep over the bulging bag he carried, and grinned sheepishly.

"You know Link, we're not going to go relieve the army." The Sheikah commented wryly, arching a slender eyebrow.

And so followed the Sheikah more or less emptying out the contents of the bag one by one, listening to Link try and convince him that every one was _absolutely necessary._ The older blonde would have none of it, however, and by the time he was done the bag was just about as light as his was, much to Link's aloud worrying.

"But what if we get attacked by bandits?" Sheik rolled his eyes.

"I believe you are quite skilled enough with your sword."

"What if they're flying?"

"You also have a bow and quiver on your back."

"But what if they're made of stone and impervious to arrows?" At this Sheik's left eye twitched, and he spun around, pushed past his reasoning point.

"Honestly, Link, how many flying stone bandits have _you_ seen around Hyrule field?" At this the hero seemed to be defeated, pouting a little now that he knew he had been thwarted.

After that a long silence ensued, as the two men stepped out into the courtyard where the stables were. Link of course picked Epona, who was obviously happy for another adventure with her owner. Sheik had his own horse as well, a large, muscular, white stallion with splashes of gray across his flanks and neck. He was not old, but very well disciplined, so tame that he made the other stallions seem wild. He was very representative of Sheik himself, Link thought with a smirk.

The guards on watch seemed to already have been told of the plans as they let Sheik and Link through the main gates with a salute and a rambunctious send-off. And just like that, the pair found themselves leaving the comfort of home to seek out another adventure.

XXXX

"So how far away is Akaya?" Link asked after at least an hour of peaceful silence. They had settled into a reasonable pace side-by-side, neither of them wanting to talk to break the spell nature had around them however. Sheik looked thoughtful for a moment, then answered,

"If we keep up this pace without too many breaks before nightfall, we should arrive at the border by midday tomorrow." Link seemed satisfied by this answer, but he couldn't help but feel a little disappointed when the conversation didn't continue, and he was left to his thoughts again.

A while ago he had come to terms with his feelings for the Sheikah. After three years of being by his side, Link felt that he had gotten the secluded Sheikah to open up to him. But poor Link stood no chance against the real Sheik, the Sheik without his metaphorical wall up. He had fallen hopelessly, and irrevocably head-over-heels in love with the Sheikah, there was no denying it. But he cursed his luck in trying to tell Sheik for so long. How was it that the holder of the Triforce of Courage couldn't find courage to confess his love for Sheikah?

Perhaps it was because of how stoic and secluded the other blonde was, or how much he had warmed up to Link in the time they've spent together. What if he were to be freaked out by Link's feelings? All the progress the hero had made would be gone, and he'd be talking to a wall again. But he _wanted_ to be closer to Sheik, and the conversation _would _start, even if he had to force it.

"Sheik, last night, you said Machian was only a half-Sheikah. I was…curious." Link admitted conversationally, biting his lip at how stupid he sounded. Sheik glanced over at Link, admittedly surprised that he would ask that.

"How she is still alive?" Sheik questioned, his voice emotionless. Link's eyes widened a little, surprised that Sheik had guessed the rest. The hero looked a little ashamed, but the other blonde simply shrugged it off.

"The simple answer is, she was exiled from the tribe." He stated simply, but seeing the hero's curious expression, he continued,

"She was born of a Sheikah man and a Hylian woman. The father had to leave the tribe while seeing his wife. He decided one day, he would leave for good. The tribe simply assumed he was killed out in the field. But the mother died in birth, and so the father had no choice but to return to the tribe, dead to them. You see, hybrids are frowned upon by old tradition. After a while the father simply died of heartache and without him to protect his child, Machian was exiled. She was taken in by a pair of old nomads, and learned of shamanistic magic."

Link seemed to be appeased by this, however summarized, answer.

"How do you know this?"

"She's a seer, and a reliable source in times of trouble."

And then it was silent again. Link chewed on his lower lip, but Sheik ignored him for the time being, instead occupied with staring at their surroundings warily. Something didn't feel right about this. The field was silent save for the sounds of the horses. He had not seen any fauna, or even a bird since that morning. The grassy plains were usually abundant in Guay and other small animals. The terrible silence reminded of his nightmare, which made the hair on the back of his neck prickle. Worst of all, it felt as if someone's eyes were trained on his back, studying his every move. The Sheikah glanced over several times at Link but the Hylian was not the culprit, as his eyes seemed to be watching everything _but_ Sheik.

"We should probably set up camp soon." Link's comment cut through the anxious silence, and Sheik was mildly surprised, but as he looked overhead he discovered that the sun was indeed dipping below the horizon, setting the sky ablaze. He had been so preoccupied with his paranoia he didn't even notice the time passing by. The Sheikah nodded in agreement.

"Are you alright? You've been acting strange ever since we left." Link mentioned, his brow furrowing. Sheik's eyes widened a little as he struggled to come up with an answer. Was he really that obvious?

"I feel…someone- or something- is watching us." He murmured after a second of silence. The other blonde was troubled by this, taking a quick glance around.

"Well let's set up camp here. I don't want to be out at night with all these demons running around." Link decided, bringing Epona to a halt. They reached a rock outcropping, and set up a camp under it. Link rolled out his bedroll, tossing the Sheikah a biscuit he had absconded from the castle kitchen that morning. They ate in careful silence as darkness fell over the land. It was a mutual decision not to build a fire, since Sheik felt as if someone was following them. Hopefully the night would make them harder to detect, but making a fire would be like a signal for any and all possible threats in this strange part of the field.

Link observed the other blonde in secret, desire curling in his veins as his blue eyes raked shamelessly over the Sheikah while his back was turned. The oncoming night made everything hang in shadow, but it only accentuated certain parts of the Sheikah's body through that sinful spandex outfit. Lust pulled at his limbs, how he longed to have that lithe body pressed against his, to yank that offending cowl off his face and steal a kiss from those lips.

The Hylian shook his head, trying to abandon his thoughts. It would do no good to get hard at this moment. Silence ensued, and it wasn't long before sleep tugged at the hero's eyes, and he fell into a peaceful slumber.

XXXX

Sheik once again found himself alone on the empty path in the forest that stretched out endlessly both in front of him and behind. And no matter how long he walked, it seemed as if he was going nowhere. Suddenly a low chill danced up his spine, and he broke into a sprint as if someone was close behind him. He kept throwing frightened glances over his shoulder, but eventually caused him to trip, getting a face full of hard packed dirt.

A low groan was forced from the Sheikah's lips, and a hand pressed against the earth, pushing his shoulder up so that he could look up. A strange black figure was before him suddenly, causing mild surprise, but there was no hint in his stance that pointed to animosity. The figure had a distinctly male build, or so he thought. It took a moment for Sheik to realize why analyzing it was so difficult.

The figure had no features, no detail, nothing but an inky shadow silhouette. Its eyes, however, were a sharp bloodied red, pupiless and unblinking. After the initial awe had worn off, he noticed that the shadowy figure had outstretched a hand towards the fallen warrior. Sheik cautiously took the hand in his, being lifted to his feet ungracefully. The shadow made no sound, or any motion, but continued to bore holes into Sheik with its eyes, ever burning. An uncontrollable shudder wracked the blonde's body, but it seemed like the shadow had him rooted to the spot- paralyzed with its gaze.

"Sheik!! No! Stay away from him!" The cry out broke the spell immediately. Sheik whipped his head around towards the sound, and behind him, as there never was before, was Link, running towards him with his arm outstretched, a look of sheer panic on his face. Sheik returned his observation to the shadow. It continued to emit no sound, neither did it move the slightest, but its eyes sparkled with what looked like mirth, and crinkled slightly. _Was it smiling?_

A deep sense of dread washed over the Sheikah in that moment. A huge, hulking black mass of beast stalked out from the surrounding trees. It loomed over Link's head with its wolven snarl, two massive claws raised- poised to strike.

A scream tried to tear itself from Sheik's throat at the sight of the terrifying demon, but he found he could make no sound; could not move anywhere. He stared at Link staring at him. The Hylian did not realize the horrific monster towering over him from behind. Oh how Sheik wanted to warn him, to scream at him to move. Why couldn't he? Fear and panic clawed at the pit of his stomach with icy nails. Move, Link! Move!

Sheik was bewildered when the beast backed up a few paces, dropping to its front claws. He realized too late when its back was arched that it was crouching, preparing to strike-

And then it was airborne, claws outstretched-

The blonde bolted up into a sitting position, gasping for air. A cold sweat had broken out on his forehead. After a few shaky deep breaths, he steadied himself with a hand, eyes taking into focus his location.

He was in Hyrule field, under a rock outcrop, on top of a bedroll. The Hero of Time was in his bedroll not three feet away from his, sound asleep. It was still dusk outside, finally able to see slightly now that a few rays of light peaked over the horizon. The forest, the shadow, the demon was all a dream. _We need to get moving soon._ He pondered dismally, but seeing the other blonde's peaceful, sleeping face discouraged Sheik from waking him up. _Maybe just a couple hours more._

A couple hours had passed, just as Sheik promised. About that time it was already past sunrise, and the field came alive. Or it should have, at least. Just as yesterday, there were no birdsongs to greet the morning. Nevertheless, the Sheikah moved to nudge Link awake, when something off in the distance caught his eye. A small dot on the horizon, but still, it was growing larger; coming closer.

He waited a few minutes while dead still, simply staring at the dot come into closer view. Now closer, it was huge, black, and looked like an overgrown wolf, as it ran on all fours. And it was coming straight towards their camp- very fast. Sheik's stomach dropped, and he nudged Link urgently now. The hero waved him off at first, but couldn't ignore as Sheik's urges became more frantic.

"Link! Goddesses, Link, wake up! We have to flee!" the blonde hissed. This seemed to get through to the Hylian's sleep-muddled mind, this time, as he bolted into a sitting position, his eyes following where Sheik's were staring.

It took Link about three seconds to jump to his feet, stashing his bedroll into an open saddlebag that Epona carried. But by that time it was too late. The beast had stopped only a few yards away, sniffing the air. Sheik's eyes widened in recognition. Surely this was the beast that Zelda had described not two nights ago! Surely this was the demon from his nightmare!

And it was upon them, such lightning speed achieved that the pair did not even see it run. The Hero of Time drew the Master Sword, making loud metallic sounds when blade met claw, sending bright flashes flying at their contact. Link's back was facing Sheik, and although they fought, they did not circle, as Link refused to let his back leave his partner. The Sheikah's eyes widened at this realization: that Link was fighting defense- protecting him.

Sheik was unable to reach for his knives, or his needles. His dream flashed through his head all so vividly; Link's horrified expression as the demon's claws were centimeters from his neck…

But it would soon be realized just who the victor of the fight would be. Link had resorted to defense only, but he was tiring out from having to parry every single attack. Suddenly the beast raised his claws akimbo, and the vicious reptilian tail made one fell arc low to the ground. The Hero barely had time to raise his shield when the tail came crashing down on it with so much force. The Hylian was sent flying, shield and all, to the ground, where he landed with a dull 'thud'.

The wolf's head turned to Sheik slowly, a wicked, jagged, lopsided excuse for a grin revealing its blood-stained fangs. Link managed to crack his eyes open with much difficultly, horror draining the color from his face when the demon closed a massive hand around Sheik's head. The Sheikah let out a bloodcurdling scream of terror, gripping at the beast's claws in a futile effort to extract the hand. Link remembered vividly when the Hylian solder's head was crushed with ease, by one simple hand. He pulled himself unto his feet with labored movements, swaying and staggering.

But he raised his sword, a battle cry of determination tearing itself from his lips as the world went dizzy, and he lurched forwards on his feet. Blindly the Hero ran through the demon with the blade, clinging on to the handle for dear life. A shockwave was sent through the demon's body, and it was taken aback, dropping the Sheikah instantly. Flesh started to burn at the area around where it was impaled, and it let out an inhuman screech, obviously defenseless against the blade of evil's bane.

With a hissing sound, it melted into thin air, and Link collapsed to the ground as he was let go, sword clattering silently against the grass. He lie there panting for a few moments, trying to regain control over his limbs. He took measured steps to his feet again, breathing deeply and careful that he not pass out from standing too fast. Suddenly something clicked in his mind: Sheik!

The Sheikah lay there where he was dropped, crumpled to the ground. His face was hidden, but his entire body was shaking violently. Link took careful steps towards him, his hands held up in surrender. The Sheikah looked out of the corner of his eyes, still shaking but making no sound. Seeing the approaching boots he tensed immediately, going for a hidden knife.

"It's just me." Link stated gently, seeing Sheik get defensive. The fallen blonde seemed to be appeased by this, and visibly calmed a little, though every few seconds a shiver would race through his system. The Hero crouched by Sheik's huddled position, clearly worried.

"Are you alright?" Sheik nodded in answer, arching an eyebrow slightly.

"I'm just shaken is all. But I saw the beast send you flying. Are _you_ alright?" Link nodded back, a grateful smile spreading across his face.

"Yeah…luckily I had my shield up, otherwise that would have snapped me in half." A shudder went through Link at his own comment, remembering the unfortunate soldiers who became prey to that same attack.

"Come on, let's keep moving." Link decided, moving to scoop up Sheik, who wriggled away in protest.

"I can walk by myself." He grimaced, biting his lip. Why was he always the victim? He was only slowing the Hero down. But Link helped the Sheik at least stand up anyways, much to the Sheikah's begrudging. When the Hylian tried to support his partner when walking, however, Sheik slapped his arm away, growling. But much to his dismay, his legs shook so violently without Link's help that he started to fall, but was caught by said hero. And he let Link help him the rest of the way.

According to Link's protective instincts, if Sheik couldn't walk, he was in no condition to ride a horse solo. The Sheikah was not amused, to say the least, but he couldn't argue against the hero's mother-hen glare, and let himself ride in front of Link on Epona. Link whistled for Sheik's stallion to follow, and soon the pair were set off again towards where the seer resided.

Not having to pay attention to leading the horse left Sheik to pay attention to other things, like how the Hylian's strong arms were securely surrounding him, or how the other blonde was unintentionally blowing hot air on the back of his neck, sending shivers through him and a blush staining his cheek, which he kept his head low in order to hide. Link, however, took this like Sheik was still shaken from the fight, which only encouraged him to enclose around the lither male more securely.

Sheik held his breath for a moment, savoring for a second the scent of the Hylian. It was musky, and earthy, like the forest on a foggy morning.

"Link." He murmured, his eyes slid closed. Link arched an eyebrow.

"Mm?"

"When that demon grabbed me, I saw something terrible." Link was immediately intrigued, and slightly wary. He nodded, even though he knew the Sheikah didn't see it.

"They were…really fast glimpses. But they were as if I was someone else. The first, I was in the infirmary back in the castle again. But the room looked ransacked: the bed was completely torn apart, the sheets ripped, feathers from the pillows scattered everywhere. Potions and medicinal supplies were thrown off shelves. The second, I didn't recognize where it was. But it was some sort of altar, and before me were demons like the one that just attacked, only there were thousands of them! The third was the worst- the whole of Hyrule castle was aflame; the sky was blacked out by thick smoke. Hundreds of corpses, and live civilians were thrown in piles, and lit like bonfires. Soldiers were being forced in a line by the beasts, chains connecting their necks. They were all forced to gather together, and the most horrible- they had you, tied to a wooden cross, and the things they were doing to you…" Sheik didn't finished, his own recollection making him tremble violently.

The Hylian frowned deeply, pressing his chest against Sheik's back to assure him that he was still there. After a few moments, Sheik looked behind him to gauge Link's expression. He was clearly troubled, his eyebrows perpetually knit together, and he urged Epona increasingly faster, but didn't say anything. The Sheikah returned his gaze to in front of him, when he pointed to a section of the forest, and Link slowly drew the mare to a halt.

Akaya was the country of rolling plains, and it was easy to tell they were close, the trees starting to thin out until they were scarce. A small ladder dangled against the surface of a rather large trunk. Link's gaze followed the simple ladder up to a small hut, built in-between and supported by three trees. Sheik was already up the ladder, staring down at the Hylian expectantly from the outer rim of the dwelling. Link followed, not being to hide his innate curiosity at such a strange home. A curtain of silk covered the doorway, and the pair brushed it away in order to venture inside.

Inside the hut was very confined, but with what was impossible to tell. The only source of light, a small window in the opposite side of the structure was covered by another silk fabric. While not completely opaque, it still blocked out most of the midday sun, so one could see it was light outside, but no light brightened the inside of the dwelling. A thick, musty smell of dust, smoke, and various herbs permeated the air. Link, being used to the free air of the countryside, wheezed a little quietly, but Sheik didn't appear to have any problem breathing. _He was probably used to incense like this being burned._ Link mused silently. Out of the darkness a voice greeted them. The tone was fluid and smooth despite all the smoke that permeated the hut, and contained a slight accent that Link couldn't decipher the origin.

"It's not every day that brings a legendary hero through my doorway."

**To Be Continued**

XXXX

**LB: **Wow finally! I thought I'd never get to this part. I'm rather pleased with the length of this chapter in particular, so please tell me what you think of that in your review. All you readers are writing one, correct? Now more than before, I urge you to go to this story's livejournal if you would like to know more about what's happening. There's going to be a lot of fun stuff posted there, including news updates, sneak previews, concept art, review replies, and much more, so go check it out! The address is in my profile.

**Dictionary: **In order of appearance in the story

**Haiera: **high-AIR-uh: The name of the story. Its real meaning will be revealed in later chapters.

**Machian: **MACH-ee-on: A seer, and acquaintance of Sheik's, who supposedly knows about the demon appearances.

**Akaya:** uh-KAY-uh: Neighboring country to the West. Known for its rolling plains and rich farmland.

**Guay: **GWAY: Those annoying crow things in the game that usually appeared around Lon Lon Ranch and Lake Hylia.


	3. The Forest of the Past

**Haiera**

By LB

**Disclaimer: **As unfortunate as it may seem, I do not own the goodness that is the Zelda series. One can dream, can't they? Plot, poem, and all aspects that were not products of Miyamoto were lovingly created by me, with inspiration from a few friends. 

**Warning: **Disturbing themes, non-con (rape), yaoi, physical and psychological abuse, blood, and violence.

**LB: **Well here you go finally, the chapter of three! This chapter is brought to you by the amazing World of Warcraft, Lord of the Rings, The Dark Knight, Twilight, Donnie Darko, Mulan, Elfen Lied, Aladdin, and Cloverfield soundtracks, as well as a few other choice artists. More credits, inspiration notes, fun facts, and music used in Haiera on the livejournal page.

Lots of dialogue and origin story in here, so if you're not a big conversation fan, too bad. 

XXXX

**Chapter Three**

'The Forest of the Past'

_Trapped inside this tiny room_

_With nothing but this bleeding wound_

_Draining me from day to day_

_This beast will never go away_

The dusty voice caused the Hero of Time to take a step back in shock, his eyes wide with alarm. The immediately following crackle of laughter stilled him, thought not completely diminishing his wariness. After a few moments the Hylian's eyesight adjusted to the dim glow inside the hut, and he started to see the seer in her reclusive posture at the other side of the tiny dwelling. She was weary and worn with age, the hardships of several years carving deep crevasses in her otherwise sharp face. Yet her icy blue eyes were sharp and steeled like a hunter's. Machian's hair resembled more of a mane, resting over her shoulders in stark contrast to the fashion in which Sheik kept his hair secured. It was simple to tell that her hair was a platinum blonde some amount of time ago, but streaks of white gave it a more silvery glimmer.

She was almost indistinguishable amidst the ancient artifacts that piled up and gathered dust along the walls; becoming one with old relics of a history. But the only thing about her that reminded him that she was alive was her eyes of ice, penetrating every secret without a word spoken or a gesture made. It unnerved the hero slightly, as he felt he was being scrutinized and judged. With a swallow, Link pushed his unsettlement aside for the time being.

"How did you know?"

"That you were the Hero of Time? A simple question, little one; all the world knows you by sight."

This was no relaxing revelation for Link. He mused upon this behind a grimace. Sheik however, was nonchalant, keeping his business casual air about him as he questioned the relic of a woman.

"Machian, lately there has been disturbing news: demonic beasts that we've never seen before have been roaming the area and attacking. They're huge, black, and wolf-like, immune to every ordinary weapon." A sideways glance was cast at Link. Machian made no reply, simply offering a sagely nod. A few more moments of silence passed, each more anxious than the last for the green-clad hero. Link was the only source of motion in the room, his anxiety becoming almost tangible as he fidgeted with the hem of his tunic, occasionally shuffling his boots. Finally, a grim smirk wormed its way on the seer's face. Her voice was quiet when she opened her stone lips to finally respond,

"So the King has awoken."

Sheik's dutiful eyes narrowed.

"The King of Evil is dead." It was Link who protested. This only elicited a chuckle out of Machian.

"There are stronger beings than the Triforce, hero."

The Hylian's eyebrows furrowed in bewilderment. The ancient seer simply gazed into the distance over folded hands, in deep thought. With a single hand Sheik stilled the baffled hero, his patience withstanding.

"Yes. When Hyrule was formed, you see, the first Sages envisioned a perfect world: absolute harmony among the earth, the law, and the creatures that upheld the law. There was one thing the Sages didn't count on however: wherever there is light, there is shadow. And there were places so dark and wretched that not even the moon's light dare reach it. Out from the deepest pool of inky tar crawled a beast so hideous its name died on the wind's lips. Its coils of wiry fur were blacker than hell itself.

Its posture hunched and massive talons piercing the earth, the demon reared its huge head and from its gaping, dripping, crimson fangs released an earth-shaking howl of pure bloodlust that carried across the world. It was then the first people knew fear.

The demon crawled out onto the open world and wreaked its horrible hunger on the people. Countless victims fell prey to its first mayhem, literally ripped limb from limb, skulls crushed like leaves, bones shredded by crooked fangs that reeked of brimstone.

Entire villages were decimated, stripped bare of their inhabitants before the monster's hunger was satisfied. It crawled back into its black morass where it would hibernate; wait for its next meal. It took a wolf as its mate, and from them spawned something new. It was not Hylian, but not a beast. It looked like a man but was lither, wilder, and faster. The wolf was visible in its face and feral looks, as well as its piercing, predatory eyes; the color of blood."

It was then that a breath caught in Sheik's chest. Both he and Link exchanged glances. Link's sky blue eyes were filled with shock and awe, while Sheik's own red ones held an ingredient of bewilderment, and perhaps shame. But Machian was not finished yet.

"While its children were emerging from the swamp, and the beast waited, its legacy grew more twisted in the back of haunted minds. Most called it the bane of all life, coming to take delight in its dark harvest. But there were others that labeled it a savior, as it would cleanse the world of all those with wicked hearts. The story of its hunger was told in cautionary tales to small children to frighten them away from mischief. But all dreaded in the back of their minds that someday the beast would return again.

And it did. The demon slept for hundreds of thousands of years while unbeknownst to the world, the new budding race was its children. Finally one day the sky turned black. The wind howled and tore through trees and streets, carrying the message of imminent threat. Everybody could feel something evil stirring from a long-forgotten hole at the edge of the earth. And with one ground-shattering bark, the world knew that evil was once again upon them.

The monster's children knew as well. As though it was instinct, they all turned against the rest of the world, attacking and murdering whoever they could lay hands on. The beast roamed through Hyrule on powerful limbs, leaving a trail of blood behind it that spoke volumes of death and destruction. Finally the Sages had had enough.

The resulting dark war was what led to the beast's eventual downfall. But this avatar of darkness was as connected to the land as the earth, the law, and the creatures that upheld the law, and therefore would not be destroyed. However, it was weakened, and the Sages used this moment to fling the monster and its most loyal followers into another realm; a sanctum of complete and utter darkness. The entrance to the sanctum was made hidden to those with light in their hearts. It's said that the monster's followers were forced to succumb to that inky hell, and their bodies were disfigured and transformed to look like their hideous souls, so that light may never look upon them again." The seer retired back into the comfort of her chair, finished at that. Sheik was strangely dissatisfied however, unsettlement lacing his attitude.

"And what of the monster's children?" objected the older blonde. Machian cracked a steel eye to glance sideways at him, a little amused at his curiosity.

"The children of shadow were ostracized by the world for their transgressions against them in the Dark War. Some were shameful and accepted the weight of their betrayal against the world, offering themselves up to eternal servitude to hope to pay back for their misdeeds. It was not easy, however, and most fled to desolate reaches of the earth in order to avoid genocide."

The explanation took a few moments to sink into Sheik's disbelieving mind before he nodded curtly, turning his back.

"Let's go. We have to get back to the castle." The emotion in his voice was sullen and distraught, the stoic veil slipping for a moment. Link was torn between the story and his partner, opting instead to arch a perplexed eyebrow at Sheik's exit. Machian bit her lip at this, a little sigh escaping.

"Your friend is…very concerned about his race." Her voice startled Link, and he whipped his head back around to face her.

"Come again?"

"Sheikah…in the old tongue it means 'Children of Shadow'. Your friend, Sheik, the history of his ancestors weighs very heavily on his mind. Guilt is very important to our upbringing, you see." Link's eyebrows knit together in worry for his best friend, and object of his affections.

"What do I do?" this caused a rare smile to spread across the old woman's face, as she could tell the real tumult behind his question.

"Do not lose faith, Hero. You can still save him yet."

"How would you know?" The tone was bewildered slightly, rather than accusing as Link looked back over his shoulder in an attempt to be able to see his Sheikah. _My Sheikah?_

"There are stronger beings than the Triforce, hero."

Link snapped his head in reaction to the cryptic statement to find the chair was empty. His sky blue eyes narrowed, scanning the small room for any sign of the seer, but he was the only person inside. Somewhere in the back of his mind he decided that the smell of incense had also disappeared, leaving naught but the piles of dusty tomes and trinkets. Slowly, the Hylian stepped away from the center, before he turned around to exit.

XXXX

The blonde sat on a fallen tree, where the pair had left the horses prior to consulting Machian. He stared as his open palms in his lap, trying to make sense of the old stories. He was a murderer, a child of hell. He was the spawn of darkness and a beast, the enemy of all living races. Wearily, his troubled head fell into his hands, brooding while his insides burned with shame. How could Link ever hope to love him?

As if on cue, he caught a glimpse of the hero himself through a gap in his fingers. He came trotting up to his sullen partner but did not say anything. Link was at a loss for words to try to comfort his obviously aching friend, so instead sat down next to him on the log. Words continued to fail him, and the silence stretched on. Finally, relevance became less important and the Hero of Time decided on the first words he could think of.

"What forest is this?" Sheik lifted his face a little bit to glance at Link, gauging his reaction before responding,

"In Sheikah they call this _Iialah Eorn_, or 'The Forest of the Past'. In Hylian it's 'The Forest of Ghosts'. Why?" Link glanced up at the niche in the trees where Machian's hut rested. The niche was empty.

"We should tell Zelda about what we learned." Link smiled, choosing not to acknowledge his friend's question. He stood up, walking over to where the pair of horses rested. Epona whinnied cheerily at her master's approach, anticipating another ride. Sheik watched his partner rummage through his supplies in slight disbelief. It was as if Link had brushed off that entire new development. Despite himself, a weary smile ghosted beneath the bandages. This man never ceased to amaze him. Link managed to be several things at once: he was simple, and yet introspective. He was callous, but soft. He was serious, but cheerful. Link was a puzzle, which was part of the reason why Sheik was so fascinated with him. The older blonde was used to being able to predict others, but the Hylian was still an enigma.

The very same hero returned to Sheik with a small blue stone that hung around a chain, interrupting his musing. The stone was semi-transparent, flat, and fit in the palm of Link's gauntleted hand. But when he squeezed it, it began to glow from the inside, radiating warmth. Sound could be heard coming from the stone.

"Link, Sheik, is that you?" it was Zelda's voice. She had given the two of them this charm a while ago in order to keep in contact, as she owned a matching one that hung around her neck.

"Hi, Zelda."

"Your Highness." The difference in the greetings was easy for the Queen to determine by now.

"Oh, thank goddesses both of you are alive!" This exclamation caused a bewildered look to pass between the two males. Zelda continued,

"There's been another attack on the castle after you left." Sheik looked alarmed, sitting up straight.

"Was anybody wounded?"

"Thankfully, no one was hurt. The nurse walked into your infirmary room, Sheik, and found it in complete disarray. The bed was torn apart, giant claw marks had ripped the sheets into threads and feathers from the pillows floated around the room. A bookcase had been pushed over, glasses broken, scrolls ripped, all of that. I was so concerned that whatever it was had caught up to you!" Link and Sheik exchanged glances again, mentally agreeing not to tell her about the battle that morning.

"We learned…interesting news as well."

"Did you find out the monsters' origin?" A grimace tugged at Sheik's lips before he continued,

"Not quite. We learned something else though." The story was re-told to Zelda as best as he could. Link frowned slightly when his partner omitted the part about the Sheikah, but remained silent, waiting for Zelda to react.

"Oh…that's a strange twist. However, I suppose we should act to stop it, whatever it is." The hylian's expression steeled, determination lighting a new fire behind his eyes. His voice was excited as he spoke,

"If you would allow us, I would like to try to learn more about this 'King of Shadows'."

"Ahh, Link. I knew I wouldn't be able to keep you two behind castle gates for long. You have my permission. Come home safe, both of you." The rueful smile was evident in Zelda's voice. The two of them nodded, an excited smile on Link's face, knowing that an adventure was upon the both of them. Tossing the charm back into one of his saddlebags, Link climbed on to Epona's back.

"Can you ride?" the question caught Sheik off-guard, who stared, perplexed, at Link for a few moments before he figured out that Link was referring to his weakness after the battle that morning. Sheik nodded swiftly, jumping on his own stallion. A faint smile was visible under the wraps before disappearing. He was heartened by Link's worry about him, as it was a small reassurance that he wasn't completely hated by all. The mere thought of being rejected by the blonde Hylian was agonizing. It was then that he realized exactly how much he craved Link's affection. He lived for even the slightest smile, or a wave hello. Sheik grimaced, screwing up his courage. Link had to know.

"Link, I have something to tell you." Link looked back over his shoulder at Sheik in half surprise, half curiosity as the pair of travelers eased into a slow trot through the supposedly haunted forest.

"This may not mean a lot to you, but I've been by your side for a few years, and well, I feel-"

A piercing scream cut him off. The moment was lost, and Link was instantly in heroic mode, jumping off Epona and sprinting towards the distress. Sheik sighed heavily, deciding to follow the hero. Link pushed through offending branches and weaved through the foliage towards the source of the crying, Sheik hot on his trail.

Link had found a small child, huddled at the base of a tree. He was dirty, scraped, bloodstained, and sobbing. The green-clad male's heart went out to the kid, kneeling beside him with concern lacing his eyes.

"M-mister, my p-parents, they were taken by the monster!" he sobbed brokenly. Link's eyes widened in alarm.

"A monster?" The little boy nodded, sniffling.

"Uh-huh, it was b-big, and black, and scary!" The boy held his hand out to the Hylian, who reached to take it, but was stopped when a needle was embedded in the grass right beside him. It belonged to Sheik, who was perched high in the trees above them.

"It's a trap! He's a ghost!" the other male barked. Link looked shocked, glancing down to find that the little boy had disappeared. Sheik dropped from the tree in his place, eyebrows furrowed in suspicion as he scanned the forest around them.

"They'll trap you inside this forest," explained the red-eyed male as he retrieved the needle, sheathing it back inside the bandages on his arm.

"Let's go back to the horses."

The pair of men walked casually back to the main path once the urgency was over. Suddenly as they passed a gap in the trees Link was pulled to the side. He had Sheik pinned up against the trunk, who stared at him with a lust-laced gaze. The Hylian was suddenly aware of how close they were; he could feel the Sheikah's hot breath on his lips. His heart began thrumming in his chest, eyes wide with disbelief and excitement.

"Why don't we continue our conversation?" the smaller male purred, pulling down his cowl. Before the blue-eyed male had a chance to respond, there were hot lips on his own, and his eyes slid shut instinctively. A moan was elicited quietly out of the hero, who was in bliss. He had never tasted anything quite as delicious as the man who was kissing him now. Wandering hands wound their way over his latex-clad back, desperate to get this man closer to him than possible.

A figure came bounding around the corner, shocked beyond belief at what he saw before him.

"Link?!" The hero broke the kiss, whirling around to see a second, mortified, Sheik. Link, looking completely scandalized, took a few moments to realize what was going on. The second Sheik was at a loss for words, turning twenty shades of red that were visible behind his cowl. Link was yanked back by the first Sheik, who was grinning malevolently. _Okay. Definitely something Sheik wouldn't do._

"You can stay with us forever, hero." The ghost purred huskily. A pair of hands burst from the ground to grab Link's ankles, while the ghost-Sheik held the Hylian tight against him.

Overcoming the initial shock of the moment, the real Sheikah growled, wrapping his arms around Link's waist and digging his heels into the ground behind him. The tug-of-war game started, but the red-eyed male was outmatched two to one; fighting a losing battle.

"Fight it, Link!" he grunted in protest, trying to get through to the dazed Hylian. Something clicked in the middle of the struggle and Link fought to wrench his arm away from the ghost, reaching the longshot he had hanging from his waist. With the clank of the mechanism the iron tip embedded itself in the wood branch above him, the Hylian pulled himself free from all three forces, climbing on to the branch to catch his breath. The ghost-Sheik hissed in disappointment, melting back into the trunk of the tree. The pair of hands that came from the ground also retreated from where they came. The smaller blonde was thrown backwards, and he landed on his feet with a neat back flip. The partners stared at each other in partial disbelief, chests heaving.

"Let's get out of here?" Sheik asked, breathlessly. Link nodded in agreement.

XXXX

Back on the road again, it was no small comfort once the pair were out from the cover of trees. They had resumed small talk, but Sheik had not forgotten what he saw in the forest. The ghost that Link was making out with looked like him! What exactly that meant was beyond him, although he liked to think it meant that the hero wanted him back. A sigh was nearly audible before the Sheikah caught himself. Sometimes second-guessing wore him out.

"Where are we going?" it was Link's voice that broke the silence. Sheik took a moment to look around the two, judging the surroundings.

"The closest town to here is Faronshire. We'll be able to catch some gossip and stay at the inn there." He took a second to note the setting sun. "I'll warn you though. Akayans aren't renowned for their hospitality." Link nodded in response. The partners came up to the town a few minutes later.

It was a moderately sized village, tucked between high white stone walls, the ramparts of which were patrolled by a few guards. They were let inside the main entrance, though not without some suspicious glances. They slowed down once they got deeper into the village because of foot traffic. The buildings were very quaint, Link remarked silently. They were all neat and trim, packed close to each other, unlike the scattered layout of Kakariko. Shoppers filled the streets as they all headed home before the sun was set. Sheik pointed to a particularly large building, one with the word 'Inn' hanging modestly outside the door. Link nodded, and the pair tied their horses up in the stables out to the side of the inn.

The innkeeper glared at them when they asked for a room. Sheik was desensitized, but Link was taken aback, looking bewildered as he took the key off the wooden counter. The first floor of the inn was small, a low ceiling, with a bar and a few tables to the side of the front desk. Beside the desk was the staircase which no doubt led to the rooms. With a yawn, the Hylian stretched a little at the prospect of a comfy bed to sleep on, as opposed to the cold ground of Hyrule Field.

"I'll go upstairs." He remarked quietly, retreating. Sheik bit his lip, nodding. Ever since the incident in the forest there was an aura of awkwardness between the both of them, which provided a setback. Nonetheless, duties came first, and the thinly clad Sheikah sauntered into the bar section despite the awkward glares he was receiving by its residents. There was one man who didn't glare, however, and who didn't look native either. He sat leaned back in his chair at a dangerous angle, huge booted feet crossed and resting on the table next to a huge half-full glass of something Sheik didn't recognize. He was dressed in a mix-matched outfit, mostly black and white with a few obscure patches here and there. A gray bandanna was tied around his mane of black and white hair. Something about him gave off a reckless, burly, adventurer air, which caught the red-eyed male's attention.

Sheik sat down opposite the foreigner, folding his hands in front of him on the table to stare over them casually at his guest. The raven-haired man shot him a curious gaze, arching an eyebrow as he took a gulp of his drink but offering no greeting.

"You're not from around here." The blonde stated bluntly. The raven smirked.

"That obvious am I? Nah, my home's wherever I want it ta be. Mah name's Aikku."

"Sheik."

"Sheik, huh? I could say tha same ta you. What brings ya all the way down here, Sheikah?" the blonde did not answer, instead prying Aikku further.

"Have you ever heard anything about a shadow king?"

Aikku, shocked, nearly spit his drink back into the cup with wide eyes. He sat the cup down with a clink, and laughed, wiping the remainder off of his chin with the back of his arm.

"Aye. Though I wouldn' say that too loudly, people ain't too fond of ya Sheikahs." Sheik arched an eyebrow, pressing further,

"Tell me more."

"Curious one, aren't ya? Well, most people are thinkin' he's an old wives tale an' all that nonsense, but I know he exists." Aikku leaned further in and his voice hushed a little, and Sheik knew that he was about to give away a secret.

"Let me tell ya, strange things are happenin' lately. If I know mah stories right, I'd say tha King is returnin'. I'd tell ya his name, but these people are so paranoid, anyone who speaks it has gotta be punished. And it ain't pretty." Aikku took a napkin and a pen from a pouch on his belt, and scrawled something down, passing it discreetly to the blonde. Sheik turned it around to read it, and both eyebrows raised in surprise.

"He's returning? Like in the old Sheikah stories?" The foreigner nodded solemnly.

"I'd act if ya weren't too smart if I were ya, though. Akaya's ain't too forgivin' of the Sheikah. Not after what they did a week ago." Sheik's curiosity was piqued. There were Sheikah that were alive? The raven read his expression, ready to explain.

"Last week a band of 'em came 'ere. Slaughtered anyone that opposed 'em. Lit the buildin's on fire, and took a bunch of babes and ladies with 'em. It was a raid all right. People still don't know what caused it, but ya know how rumors spread, and people are sayin' it's cause they know their king is risin'. Like in tha old tales." Sheik burned a little at the crimes of his race but forced himself to remain calm, aware of the townspeople's unfriendliness towards him.

"Have you seen any…demons around? Huge, wolfos-like things, impervious to weapons?" It was Aikku's turn to be baffled.

"Nah. Though that sure sounds like tha king's work ta me."

"One last question. Do you know where I could find the king's sanctum?" Aikku's voice had dropped to a whisper again,

"If ya continue West, eventually ya gonna hit the Damned Kingdom. Big, huge, wasteland, ya can't miss it. Supposedly tha sanctum's hidden there somewhere, but I donno what ya think you're gonna do. Even tha bravest explorers avoid that place like tha plague." Sheik gave a rare smile, even though he knew Aikku couldn't see it. His eyes were steeled with reckless abandon.

"Thank you for your help." Aikku's eyes widened in disbelief. He was seriously going to go there!

"Aye, no problem. Remember what I said about that place!" he waved goodbye at the blonde, who was retreating up the stairs.

XXXX

Link was not asleep. Rather, he was anything but tired, and chose to sit on the windowsill so he could watch the uneventful streets of Faronshire. The incident in the forest left him shaken. He had acted out of pure instinct, and now there was no denying that he wanted his stoic partner, but he had revealed it to him the worst way possible. What did he do now? Surely they couldn't go on like nothing happened, and the Hylian was dying to know what the older blonde felt about it. Link mentally crossed his fingers and prayed to the goddesses that he hadn't just ruined everything completely. His nerves were on fire, and jumping in anticipation of his next move. He had to somehow prove to Sheik that he really did like him.

There was a soft knock and with a rush of air the aforementioned blonde had stepped into the room. Speak of the devil.

"Link, I got some news of- mmph!" Once again the hero was acting on instinct and with two strides had the Sheikah pinned against the door, practically raping his mouth with his own. The smaller blonde completely forgot what he was going to say, instead caught up in how surreal this moment was. He was in love with the way the hylian's lips moved sensually against his own, demanding a rush of passion from places unknown inside of him.

The younger male purred on the inside again, fully pleased with the feeling of Sheik – the _real _Sheik- against him so deliciously. In the back of his mind, however, something was bothering him, yelling at him, and it reminded him of the constant _'Hey! Listen!'_ from the fairy that he used to house in his hat. What was he doing? He didn't even know that Sheik liked him at all, and here he was, forcing himself on the man he dared to call his best friend. Disgusted with himself, he forced himself to separate them, using both hands on the smaller blonde's chest to shove him away.

Sheik was bewildered for a moment when they broke the kiss, trying to regain air and figure out why the amazing sensation was suddenly gone. Then he saw Link a few feet away from him, disgust reading clearly on his face, and it clicked. He slowly felt the disappointment weighing down on him and cracking his heart in two, but shielded it effectively from his face, instead focusing on re-arranging his cowl.

"I was about to say, I found out some news about this king of shadows," announced the red-eyed male icily. His tone was cold and had a razor edge to it in order to hide the heartbreak that threatened to unbalance him. Link was taken aback at his sudden change in mood, but didn't comment on it. No doubt he was pissed at the Hylian for practically raping him. Nodding, Link found himself unable to speak past the lump in his throat.

"All guards to the main gates! Sound the alarm! Attack! Attack!!!" the frantically shouted orders and sirens going off saved the pair from their awkward moment. Sheik cursed, but ran out the inn with Link close behind. By the time they arrived at the main gates to see what was happening a small crowd had already formed, preventing the pair from quite seeing the commotion. Sheik picked out Aikku close by, and waved him over.

"Hey there Sheik." The foreigner waved back, walking over to the pair. Link watched the exchange between the two with mild curiosity.

"Did you see what was happening, Aikku?" the blonde pressed. The explorer nodded, a faint smile of amusement present.

"Aye. Was that thing what ya were talkin' about?" he gestured to the large hulking creature at the gates as it snapped an unfortunate guard in two. Sheik and Link were both shocked, recognizing the wolf-like features immediately. Link's expression steeled, as he started uncharacteristically elbowing his way through the crowd, the Master Sword already unsheathed and ready. The other guards saw him approach, and nearly laughed if the situation wasn't so dire. What was this fool doing?

The beast's back was turned as it sank its large fangs easily into the flesh of a prone soldier. With a battle cry and a leap, Link landed on the thing's hulking back, driving his sword deep into its black body. It howled in pain, claws scrabbling and tail flying wild, trying to reach the burning hot metal in its back. But by the time it could ever hope to get a hold of the hero, it was too late, and the light had taken its toll on the beast. With one last inhuman screech, it faded away into thin air, and Link dropped to the ground where it once stood, letting out a few breaths of relief. The guards around him couldn't believe their eyes, and some of the townsfolk burst out cheering the heroic man for slaying the monster.

Aikku whistled, and wandered off to go join the imminent celebration, while Sheik returned dejectedly to their room in the inn. He proceeded to brood on the same windowsill, that unbeknownst to him, Link had brooded on just earlier that evening. The clever male had started to notice a pattern, and it was bothering him, even more so than his personal issues with Link. Somehow these demon attacks were not random, and he could almost put his finger on the key. First Kakariko, then the castle, the infirmary, the field, Faronshire…there was one key to all of these incidents.

A loud gasp escaped when the final element clicked in his mind. He had to go find Link, he had figured out everything!

XXXX

There was much cheering and rejoicing in the celebration that followed the strange monster's defeat. Everyone had practically carried the Hylian to the square, where a few people had erupted into music and spawned drinks out of nowhere. Link was so bewildered in the chaos, all he could do was pull a weary smile at all the claps on his back and hearty compliments that surrounded him. In the sea of laughter and dancing, however, he could not find the pair of red eyes that mattered to him most. An uneasy weight settled in the pit of his stomach. In the midst of the confusion he was able to slip away, as he ran towards the inn and hoped that he would find his partner.

Sure enough, his guess was lucky. Sheik stood on the precarious ledge of the windowsill, his eyes closed as he softly plucked strings on his instrument. Link's frown deepened; he had learned a while ago that the older blonde played his lyre when he was stressed or anxious. He stopped on the hero's approach though, glancing at Link cautiously out the corner of his eye.

"I didn't see you there." Link felt that he had to explain himself.

"I'm not a party person."

"Neither am I, really…" Sheik couldn't help the rueful smile at how endearing the green-clad hero could be. For a huge savior and idol of the world, the goddesses sure picked a shy one. When his friend didn't respond, Link continued to press.

"You found out more about the king of shadows?" Sheik sighed audibly, and Link's resolve hardened, preparing for a long explanation.

"Yes. I also figured out these demons that keep attacking." Link arched a curious eyebrow.

"Think of it, Link, these places they're attacking, it's a pattern. Kakariko, the castle, the infirmary, the field, and now Faronshire." Link mused on this for a moment before speaking.

"They're going west." He commented. Sheik nodded patiently, though secretly the hero's naivety irritated him a little.

"And who else is going west?" When he did not get an answer after a few moments, the smaller male answered himself,

"Link, the demons are following _me._"

**To Be Continued**

XXXX

**LB: **Thanks for sticking around to the end! I know there were a lot of conversations in here, but it's all very important, I assure you! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! As always, review, rate, critique! I love to hear from my readers!

**Dictionary: **In order of appearance in the story

**Haiera: **high-AIR-uh: The name of the story. Its real meaning will be revealed in later chapters.

**Machian: **MACH-ee-on: A ghostly seer, and acquaintance of Sheik's, who supposedly knows about the demon appearances.

**Akaya:** uh-KAY-uh: Neighboring country to the West. Known for its rolling plains and rich farmland.

**Guay: **GWAY: Those annoying crow things in the game that usually appeared around Lon Lon Ranch and Lake Hylia.

**Iialah Eorn: **EE-ah-lah AY-orn: It translates into "The Forest of the Past" in Sheikah, or "The Forest of Ghosts" in Hylian. A haunted forest that proves to be difficult to pass.

**Faronshire: **FAIR-un-shy-er: A large village in Akaya. Extremely distrusting of the Sheikah because of an attack.

**Aikku: **EYE-coo: A mysterious adventurer who knows a lot about the King of Shadows. Is from an unknown foreign land.


	4. In His Shadow

**Haiera**

By LB

**Disclaimer: **Oh how I would love to own the Zelda franchise, but sadly, I don't. However, all other products that do not belong to Miyamoto are mine, and are not to be taken, recreated, or otherwise abused without my permission. Haiera belongs solely on FFN and the Livejournal sites listed on my profile. If it is found anywhere else please notify me.

**Warning: **Disturbing themes, non-con (rape), yaoi, physical and psychological abuse, blood, and violence.

**LB: **Wow! My deepest thanks go out to everyone for giving me such great reviews! Believe me; these reviews really motivated me when I wasn't too sure of myself. So here's to you, my readers! I hope you enjoy this!

This chapter does contain scenes of a sexual nature, and I don't like interrupting the flow of the narrative, so there won't be any warnings from me when it comes. I'm going to assume that you've read the handy warning up above that I put in every chapter, and you know that this story is rated M, but if you disagree with my reasoning, please tell me in a review! I want to please my readers as best as I can!

XXXX

**Chapter Four**

"In His Shadow"

"_Child, why you hide from me?"_

_The demon asks seductively_

"_Let me in, I'll make you feel_

_Better than you thought was real."_

Link's eyebrows raised in alarm. His voice dropped to a low hiss, suddenly distrusting of their surroundings.

"Are you sure?" Sheik nodded, repeating all the things he had been told by the foreigner in the bar. The Hylian mused over these facts silently, staring off into the wall with a perplexed look on his face. After a while Link shook his head.

"I don't like this. We don't know what we're dealing with, or what's going on. I just can't shake the feeling that something huge is approaching. And this village! Something about this place disturbs me." Sheik nodded sagely his agreements, and then waited for Link to elaborate.

"There's a lot more secrets to this village than they let on, I think." Sighing in frustration, the hero walked to the windowsill where he could scrutinize the occasional oblivious passer-by.

"They're definitely hiding something. Supposedly they tend to kill people who know too much. And it all comes down to this Shadow King."

The younger blonde broke the tension with a huge yawn.

"I say we go to bed now, pry tomorrow." Somehow Sheik managed a rueful smile.

"Agreed."

XXXX

Hard tapping footsteps echoed through the great stone hallways of their fortress. A man, clad fully in a military officer's uniform strode briskly down long, empty, winding corridors in a pattern that he was familiar with. After a couple more bends and twists he came face-to-face with a pair of heavy wooden doors that stretched up to an enormous height: at least twice his size. The black handles were made of cast-iron and disfigured into threatening shapes, as if they would slice off your hands if you dared to try to open the doors when the Master was in a foul mood. A lump settled in the man's throat as he prepared to steel himself for the news he had to deliver.

Past the heavy doors stretched a long silken carpet: heavy black and fringed with gold. The throne room was massive, naturally, and every step he took towards the end of the room he began to feel increasingly weighted by the loaded gaze from the regal being who sat in said throne. It seemed like an eternity before he finally made it to the steps that led up to the throne, kneeling at the bottom with his gaze connected to the carpet. A deep, commanding voice assaulted him immediately, tone laced with impatience.

"Well?"

"Master, we…f-failed at capturing the Sheikah." The male could almost hear his Master's grip tightening on the edges of the throne. The leader was bathed in shadow, invisible save for the tips of his ghostly white, bony fingers resting on the golden armrests that resembled heads of wolfos, snarling and looking generally murderous. The other male's silence unnerved the officer, and he started to sputter out excuses.

"I'm sorry sire, he, he just ran into r-resistance at the gates and that one guy was there y-you know who he is the one who is favored by the light and a-able to m-massacre our soldiers immediately he never stood a-"

"What is your name?" his Master's deceptively calm question halted his incessant apologizing.

"R-Rednu, milord."

"Tell me Rednu, did you leave anything behind in wherever you came from?"

"Yes, milord. I had a wife and a kid. She was beautiful, Master, and pregnant with my child when I left."

"I see. Come here Rednu." Trembling, the officer stood on his feet, stepping closer to the throne. His Master, still invisible in the darkness, reached out with a single slow hand that slowly wrapped around Rednu's neck, choking him with an iron grip. After a few moments of struggling, the officer fell limp, and the hand released his motionless body to the floor.

A figure emerged from the wall beside the throne. Her voice was distinctly feminine, although her features were indistinguishable behind the hooded cloak she wore that brushed the stone floor as she moved. The figure in the throne did not show any sign that he noticed her, but she knew better.

"I have two tasks for you. First, you are to send a scout up to find and slaughter Rednu's family. I expect he'll want to see his wife soon. Secondly, I cannot tolerate any more failed captures of that Sheikah. If we can't go take him, I will make him come to me."

XXXX

As Sheik awoke that morning he slowly began to realize that something was wrong. It was before dawn, though exactly how much the Sheikah was unaware. A thin haze had settled into their inn room that was odd, considering their location and time of day. Turning to look at the bed opposite his, the blonde arched a slender eyebrow to realize that it was empty. A red glow emanated from the crack under the door in the wall. _That's odd_, thought Sheik, _I've never noticed that door there before._ Careful not to make the slightest sound as he crept out from between the sheets awakened his senses to the muffled sounds coming from beyond the threshold. Sidling against the door, the Sheikah pressed his ear to the wood in order to make out the sounds. A frantic scuffling could be heard, some muffled cries of protest, and a stabbing cry of pain was all it took for the blonde to discern that something was wrong. Heart pounding faster in his ears, his bandaged fingers fumbled with the knob unsuccessfully for a few moments before the barrier gave way, swinging open.

The sight that greeted him rendered him shocked and he had wished that he had stayed in bed. The Sheikah opened his mouth to scream, or make any choked noise of horror but he found that no sound would come out. Link's prone body lie in a crumpled heap on the ground, his icy-blue eyes locked to the sky in an eternal mask of anguish. The claws of what looked like a giant beast had raked across his chest, tearing clothes and skin, leaving him helpless as his blood pooled beneath his body. Sheik's heart started pounding frantically. The second thing that the smaller blonde noticed was that they were not alone. A dark silhouetted figure loomed over Link's dead body. The person hid behind a cloak, invisible for the hood was pulled too far down to see. Sheik's eyes darted between the figure and Link.

"What have you done?!" his voice finally found purchase, trembling violently like his fists at his sides. Emotion overcame his rational thought, as a dark shadow was cast over his face. He drew a knife from a slot in his arm bandages, charging at the figure with a murderous intent lighting fire in his veins. Mere centimeters in front of the mysterious cloaked person, however, he was halted, suspended in mid-air. The blonde grit his teeth together in agitation, grunting and straining against the invisible barrier between him and his target. A low chuckle resonated through the room. Its origin Sheik could not pinpoint, as it sounded like someone was whispering in his ears, but when he jerked his head around, no one was there. The voice was ethereal and booming, almost as if amplified by the walls around him in the small room.

"Foolish child. Have you forgotten what you are?" when it spoke it was not one, but choruses of the same voice all assaulting him at once. Sheik's eyes narrowed. What trickery was this?

"You are a monster, and yet you see fit to associate with those of the light!" Sheik shut his eyes tightly against the taunting words, but even more alarming than the truth behind its words was the haunting familiarity of the voice that spoke them.

"I am not a…" the word 'monster' still hung on the tip of his tongue, the blonde unable to speak it.

"Would Link love you if he knew that you were a murderer?" The Sheikah bit his lip, for he found that he had no answer.

"You belong to me. You can not erase who you are, do not dare to think that you can escape your fate." By now the Sheikah's eyelids were drooping against his will, even though logic told him that falling asleep was not the smartest course of action. It felt as if his eyes were being forced closed, and there was nothing he can do to fight the oncoming darkness. As his limbs felt heavier and like lead, he began to lose awareness of his surroundings and he fell into an inky black slip, where time was nothing.

Sheik awoke with a start, a cold sweat covering his skin and making it glisten in the soft moonlight. It took a few moments for him to realize where he was. A shaky sigh wracked his body as he pressed his trembling fingers to the bridge of his nose. It was all a dream, but he couldn't calm his frayed nerves, which were suspicious of the reality of the nightmare. With a shaky breath and a few rustles he stood out of the comfort of his bed, glancing over his shoulder to see that dawn was only a few moments away. With luck he would be dressed and gone before the sunlight woke Link up. '_Link…'_

The lither blonde found himself at the side of Link's bed, watching to make sure that he was still alive, or so he told himself. It wasn't helping that the way his lips were slightly parted was so appealing, or how he was positioned on the bed was perfect for the smaller male to nestle up against. With a heavy heart he banished these thoughts from his mind, once again reminded of the hero's disgust of him earlier. Biting his lip in disappointment, the Sheikah donned his traditional spandex and slipped noiselessly out the door.

Morning came as morning does, bright and merciless. After many futile attempts to wave the sun away, Link begrudgingly awoke to find he was the only one in the room. Logic told him that Sheik was already investigating, but he couldn't help but feel a little disappointed at the absence of his best friend, if he dared call him that now.

Little did the Hylian know that Sheik had indeed stayed the night, watching him sleep with curiosity before eventually falling asleep himself. The stoic male was left in deep confusion over his friend's feelings after that night, but pushed it aside in favor for the mystery they were trying to unravel. It wasn't like he didn't want Link, but the hero _was _the one to push him away, so if he didn't want Sheik, why did he keep kissing him and anyone who looked like him?

He couldn't keep these questions out of his mind as he sauntered down the inn stairs, making a straight line for the tavern. Crimson eyes scanned the tables for a familiar face, but he couldn't find one, much to his bewilderment.

"May I help you si-Oh. What do _you_ want?" The receptionist glared daggers at Sheik as he approached the desk. The Sheikah bristled at her abrasive tone but chose not to comment on it.

"Yes. Do you know about a foreigner who was staying here; black and white hair, was an explorer, had an accent? His name is Aikku." The receptionist eyed him critically.

"I've never heard of any man like that." Her reply was clipped and she looked down to her desk, pretending to look busy so that maybe the pest would stop bothering her.

"He was here last night, in the tavern? Surely you've seen him; he was probably staying here for a while."

"Look, _sir_," the word was stressed and laced with venom, "there is not, and has never been an Aikku staying here. Now would you please leave, I am very busy!" Inwardly Sheik snorted with indignation. _Of course you are. _His brow furrowed in confusion, but he chose not to press further for the woman was already cross with him for some trivial reason. He tramped out of the inn, trying to make sense of what he knew. Something suspicious was going on here.

Link was not faring much better. He had slipped out of the inn while Sheik looked for Aikku and started questioning various shop owners.

"I don't know who you are, or where you heard that superstitious crap! Get out of my shop!" The sound of the slamming door rang in Link's ears after he had been kicked out of the third shop that morning. Scratching his head thoughtfully, Link leaned against a generic signpost, contemplating his next move.

"Investigating is slow." The sultry voice suddenly spoke behind his ear, making a shock run through the Hylian's body. Whirling around to see that it was only Sheik, the younger blonde nodded in agreement, turning back around to rest on the wooden post.

"Yeah, it doesn't help that they all get defensive as soon as you even _mention _the king of shadows." Link snorted in ill humor, but at this Sheik looked thoughtful.

"They have to be hiding something important, something that they don't want any outsiders to know about..." while Sheik trailed off and Link was lost in deep thought a third person walked up to the green-clad hero, tapping him on the shoulder politely. Link spun around in surprise, a hand flying to his sword reflexively. The other man backed up a few steps, raising up his hands in defense.

He was probably a couple years younger than the two blondes, and a couple inches shorter. He was dressed nonchalantly, nothing that set him apart from the crowd quite like Link or Sheik. His face was young and innocent, like one who hasn't seen the terrors and inhumanities first-hand. Unruly black hair almost fell over his eyes, which, despite his casual appearance, held a light of mischievousness.

"Woah! Ease up on the sword hand!" he cried out, both eyebrows raised in surprise. Sheik's ruby eyes narrowed, studying him critically, while Link's expression remained stony; a practiced face for when things weighed heavily on his mind. It was Sheik who spoke first, of course,

"Who are you?" he challenged icily.

"No one of consequence," the stranger answered, but upon seeing the smaller blonde's glare, he added quickly, "but my name is Knaiel."

"I wasn't eavesdropping, per se, but I couldn't help but notice you two were looking for information about the shadow king." Knaiel commented, arching an eyebrow. Sheik bristled, evidently showing his distrust of the other man.

"We're perfectly fine on our own."

"Alright, I get it. Though I have to warn you, asking around about him isn't going to get you anything but killed." Knaiel turned to leave, but this time it was Link who intervened.

"What do you know?" the Hylian asked quickly. Knaiel smirked in response, motioning for the two to follow him.

He led the older men behind him, weaving through pedestrians and around various street corners. The trio slipped behind a particular building, the library, to find a medium-sized niche between the back of the library and the stone border. The niche was relatively inconspicuous, having nothing of interest besides an old well that had obviously been there for many generations. Lichen and moss crawled over the decrepit gray stone, making it hard to distinguish it from the grass.

"Don't be fooled." Knaiel commented, nodding towards the well. "That thing hasn't seen a drop of water since it was built. The lord of Faronshire made the entrance to the catacombs look like a well so no one would get suspicious." Link looked curiously over the edge to find that indeed, there was a ladder built in to the side. He rolled his eyes. Of course it had to be at the bottom of the well!

XXXX

As soon as the trio reached the bottom the stench of decay and carrion was overwhelming.

"Goddesses, what do they do down here?" Link complained, covering his nose. Knaiel seemed to be used to the smell, smirking grimly in response. Sheik was more preoccupied glancing behind them with a paranoid look.

"This is where you would be if I hadn't found you. The guards kill all the people who know too much and dump the bodies down here." Knaiel answered, grabbing a torch that hung from the side of the wall. The bottom of the well opened up into a large nondescript rectangular room. Various weapons and instruments of torture hung from racks on the walls, and piles of what could only be assumed were bodies were stacked up in the corners. The piles looked like grotesque, macabre pyres; some were more recently dead, others you could tell had been rotting for weeks, if not months. A gauntleted hand flew to the Hylian's mouth in disgust. Sheik wasn't moved, still looking behind them with an increasingly anxious pace.

"Should we be worried about being discovered?" Knaiel shrugged in response. He seemed to be searching the far wall for something, hands feeling around the damp stone.

"No. The soldiers don't come down here until the cover of night, so they don't have to worry about being seen with bodies. This wasn't what you need to see, though…"

Satisfied by that answer, Sheik turned his attention finally to the objects in the room, surveying the dead bodies with his lip curled in distaste. One in particular caught his focus. At the top of the pile lay the familiar body of Aikku, battered and mutilated past reasonable. A sick feeling washed over Sheik's system.

Link chose to ignore the carnage as best he could, and instead focused on the wall Knaiel was inspecting.

"What are you looking for?" he asked, but received no response, as the younger male was too preoccupied. Finally a glimmer out of the corner of Link's eyes jumped out at him.

"There." He pointed to a single, inconspicuous stone that was well out of casual sight. When the lantern's light glowed near it, a single, intricate character was visible, painted on the stone. Knaiel pressed on the painted stone and to Link's surprise, it sank in the wall, and after it moved a couple inches, the wall seemed to move on its own accord. The air was filled with the sound of many stones moving, and it was only a few minutes before the wall moved away to reveal a short passage into a longer room beyond.

"The old lord of Faronshire built these catacombs to house our secret, and then sealed it away from outsider's eyes. Here is all your answers." Knaiel stepped aside from the opening in the wall, extending an arm as if to bid the two travelers welcome into the secret room. Awestruck, both men wandered into the hidden catacombs, eyes taking in all their surroundings in the ornately carved room. Unfortunately for them, they did not see the wicked grin flash across Knaiel's face as soon as they were clear of the passage.

"Farewell," he bid cheerfully, and the sound of the hole closing set a weight that plummeted at the bottom of Link's stomach. The hero whirled on his heels just in time to see the younger male with an evil grin and a wave before the stone set in between them. The blonde cried out in surprise, rushing to bang his fists on the stone. Sheik was alarmed as well, but only stood there, nothing but the dull sound of his friend's gauntlets scraping against the unmoving, unforgiving rock barrier. It was immediately apparent that there was no light in the chamber, and the air was thick and musty from being so cut off from the outside.

"We're trapped down here." Link sighed as he slid down to the floor, secretly wanting the Sheikah to deny it.

"It would seem so." Inwardly the Hylian cursed his luck.

"We should look for an exit," the Sheikah commented idly. Link bit his lip at the strictly businesslike tone that he took to him. Nonetheless, he followed the older male's advice, his hands feeling around blindly against the wall. The wall was bumpy, with several ridges that would suggest carvings. An eyebrow raised, because the carvings never seemed to end. They covered the entire wall, or at least the parts where he was able to reach. _'These would be nice, if I could see them.' _He mused sarcastically.

There was a crackling sound, and suddenly a pair of torches burst to life on the wall. When the Hylian turned to look at Sheik, he stepped back from the wall and looked as surprised as Link did. Just as Link opened his mouth to voice his confusion, another pair of torches was set alight further away. This sparked a chain reaction it seemed, as previously unlit torches lit of their own accord, and it wasn't long until the interior of the secret room was filled with an orange glow. After a few moments of silence, neither men daring to move lest something stranger happen, Link dared to speak again.

"That was weird." Sheik's chuckle was barely audible over the sound of the crackling flame, but Link heard it, and smiled to himself. His attention was then turned to the carvings that covered every inch of the room. The characters were strange and like nothing he had ever seen before.

"He said this would answer our questions, but I can't read any of this!" Link sighed in agitation. Sheik looked thoughtful, however, and studied them more closely, an eyebrow arched in curiosity.

"All these characters are written in Sheikah. It's difficult to understand their Akayan dialect, but I can read them." At this, Link was filled with a new wonder as he looked around the Sheikah-covered room.

"What does it all say?" Sheik shook his head and sighed.

"A few wards against demons, and scattered around are lines ripped from the Sheikah Code, but most of it is nonsense."

The wonder that Link held for the characters was broken, and he made a small frustrated noise in the back of his throat.

"Of course. We get trapped in a secret chamber that could probably tell us something about the king of shadows, and we're probably going to die down here, and it says nothing!" He hit his fist against the wall for good measure, and Sheik had the empathy to look disappointed as well.

"The good news is, we can read these inscriptions. The bad news is, the fire is draining the oxygen left in here." Sheik commented, much to Link's dismay as the Hylian let out another cry of anger. While Link seethed, Sheik scanned the wall for anything useful, perhaps the builder left instructions on how to get out?

A separate set of runes caught the Sheikah's attention at the back wall. They were bolder, deeper cut into the wall, lined with a border, and even illustrated with pictures. Sheik smirked wryly. _'So that other writing is just a filler.'_

"Link, I think you should take a look at this," he waved Link over to his spot on the back wall. The younger blonde, his tirade cut short, stood sulkily behind the Sheikah, awaiting the translation.

"It's a story," he explained, before Link got any more impatient. The smaller male spoke as his finger traced the story in the wall.

"Faronshire was once a Sheikah village. The late king of Akaya was a greedy person by heart, and sought to own the entire land for himself, so he sent a small army to ravage the village and kill any who stood in his way. The Sheikah opposed the takeover, but knew that they were outnumbered, and out-armed. So a small band requested an audience with him, and offered him a tale in exchange for their village's safety. The king, interested, agreed to leave the village in peace. Not knowing the effects of the story on his greedy heart, the Sheikah told him the story of the king of shadow. The plan worked, and the king soon sought to raise the shadow king, and control his power for himself.

"The king raided Faronshire, breaking his promise; in order to steal an heirloom that he learned was one of the items needed to raise the shadow king from his slumber: a sacred dagger that belonged to Impakhe, the first sage of Shadow. The Sheikah village was burned to the ground and in its place, an Akayan village was built, which is present-day Faronshire. What the king did not know, however, was that he was missing one vital ingredient: the blood of a clean shadow. He tried to use the dagger to raise the king of shadows from his banishment. Because he did not have the blood, he failed to raise the shadow king, but succeeded in opening a rift between both worlds.

"The resulting effect was cataclysmic. Opening the rift caused an explosion that flattened the castle and decimated the land around it. What was once rich farmland was reduced to rock and empty wastelands. The demons that crawled out of the opened rift terrified the king. With no castle and no servants, the king fled to find the outcast Sheikah that had survived the attack on their village. The king pleaded for his life in exchange for the dagger back, but the Sheikah would not hear of it, and they murdered him on the spot. His son, who was absent at the time of the castle's destruction, saw the error in his father's ways, and buried the dagger along with the story here in these catacombs." As his finger fell from the wall a small box on the ground caught his eye. The box was inscribed with the symbol that he recognized from the shadow temple back in Hyrule. In the box was supposedly the fabled weapon.

"So they're hiding the dagger from outsiders, so much so that they'll kill anyone who shows that they know anything about it?" Link asked, brow furrowed and eyes trained on the distance, in deep thought.

"It seems so."

"And we know that there's a rift open in the Damned Kingdom, west of here, which used to be part of Akaya." Sheik nodded in agreement. The younger blonde sighed again, sinking down to the floor dejectedly.

"And there's nothing we can do about it because we're stuck goddesses know how far below the ground."

Sheik winced slightly, feeling the truth in the hero's complaining. He sat on the floor as well, leaning his head back against the cool wall. The time passed in silence between the two warriors, neither knowing what to say to break the morbid silence that fell over them like a suffocating blanket. Or maybe that was just the air running thin.

"Sheik?" Link spoke out after a while, and the other male jumped slightly before responding.

"Hmm?"

"I've been trying to tell you something all this time, but I keep getting interrupted." Sheik's heart started beating faster. Was this it?

"What is it?" Link's heart accelerated as well. Was he really about to say what he had been holding back for two years? He tightened his Triforce hand into a fist.

"When you..." inwardly the hero cursed his inability to form words. _'Fuck it.' _Suddenly he turned and gripped the back of Sheik's head, forcing their lips together. The cowl was hastily torn down by the hero, but Sheik wasn't pleased, pushing the Hylian off of him with an indignant expression.

"What, this again?" he snapped. He was sick of being given mixed feelings. Link had the audacity to look perplexed, which deepened Sheik's snarl.

"You tried this last night in the inn!" he spat. Realization dawned upon the Hylian, whose eyebrows knit together in a way to find out how to explain.

"I…I felt like I was forcing it on you..."

"So you pushed me away?!" Sheik sounded incredulous. The hero looked properly chastised, eyes downcast. Then he arched an eyebrow.

"Wait, you're upset?" Sheik's eyes widened, cursing Link's observance. He glanced away, refusing to answer. Link crawled closer, lifting the Sheikah's chin so that their eyes met. Steel blue eyes seemed to pierce into him and steal his secrets, and the smaller blonde crumbled.

"Yes I'm upset cause when we kissed I realized that I was in heaven and the thought that you don't want me eats me from the inside and makes me want to die because I lo-" Sheik didn't get a chance to finish. Their lips met again, firmer this time. Sheik was drowning in the feeling, easing back as the Hylian crawled on top of him, deepening the kiss. It was a slow, consuming feeling as limbs soon intertwined themselves, the Sheikah wrapping his arms around Link's neck in a gesture that pleaded them never to separate. Their lips parted slightly, Sheik half-opening misty ruby eyes as they connected with Link's blue eyes, glistening and shimmering with overflowing emotion.

"Don't push me away again," Sheik pleaded against the other male's skin, in a request so breathy and sincere that the sound broke Link's heart. The hero threaded his fingers through Sheik's golden hair, successfully unraveling the offensive bandages from around his head in an attempt to taste the other male even deeper. He wanted the entire stoic male, wanted to own him body and soul. The lither male could not refuse, letting his mouth be explored and tasted in its entirety.

_Would Link love you if he knew that you were a murderer?_

The thought stabbed the back of Sheik's mind, causing a pain of uneasiness to wash over him, making him sick. He tried to pull away from Link but found that he could not separate their lips for long.

"Link…I have…to…tell you…something," he gasped out in between kisses. Link, sensing the urgency, paused in his worshipping to listen. Suddenly, a cold chill made Sheik shudder. His eyes widened with shock.

"I feel a draft!" he exclaimed breathlessly. The green-clad hero eyed him, nonplussed. Scrambling out from under the other male, the older blonde redid his wraps to examine the wall more closely.

"A draft means there's access to outside air. There might be an escape. Found it!" The escape in question was a small, easily hidden shaft that looked about the width of one woman. Judging by the width, Sheik could crawl through it without much problem, though it was Link whom he worried about.

"Are you sure I can fit through that?" Link voiced the Sheikah's concerns, eyeing the hole skeptically.

As soon as he said this, a dull clamor could be made out from beyond the hidden wall they had entered from. Link scowled, picking out Knaiel's voice. The older blonde's eyebrows shot up in alarm.

"No time to worry! Quick, get in," he hissed urgently. There was no telling how much time they had to escape. He could hear the clinking of mail armor on the stone floors getting ever closer to the hidden entry.

"I saw them go in the catacombs! They're trying to steal the dagger!"

**To Be Continued**

XXXX

**LB: **Thanks for reading everyone! I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did! Please leave a review and tell me what you think!

**Dictionary: **In order of appearance in the story

**Haiera: **high-AIR-uh: The name of the story. Its real meaning will be revealed in later chapters.

**Machian: **MACH-ee-on: A ghostly seer, and acquaintance of Sheik's, who supposedly knows about the demon appearances.

**Akaya:** uh-KAY-uh: Neighboring country to the West. Known for its rolling plains and rich farmland.

**Guay: **GWAY: Those annoying crow things in the game that usually appeared around Lon Lon Ranch and Lake Hylia.

**Iialah Eorn: **EE-ah-lah AY-orn: It translates into "The Forest of the Past" in Sheikah, or "The Forest of Ghosts" in Hylian. A haunted forest that proves to be difficult to pass.

**Faronshire: **FAIR-un-shy-er: A large village in Akaya. Is the resting place of a sacred heirloom, and one of the keys to the King of Shadows' awakening.

**Aikku: **EYE-coo: A mysterious adventurer who knows a lot about the King of Shadows. Is killed because he knew too much.

**Rednu: **RED-noo: An officer of the Shadow King's forces. Is killed for their failures to capture Sheik.

**Knaiel: **NAIL: A mysterious boy who leads Link and Sheik to the catacombs underneath Faronshire.

**Impakhe: **IM-pok: The first sage of shadow.


	5. An Elaborate Trap

**Haiera**

By LB

**Disclaimer: **Does anyone actually read these? I'm curious, I'd like to know. I do not own the Zelda franchise, nor am I making any profit off of this. However, all other products are my own intellectual property, and are not to be taken, recreated, or otherwise abused without my express permission. Haiera belongs solely on FFN and the Livejournal sites listen on my profile. If it is found anywhere else it is stolen, so you should please notify me. 

**Warning: **Disturbing themes, non-con (rape), yaoi (guy on guy loving), physical and psychological abuse, blood, and violence.

**LB: **The amount of response I've been getting from this is unreal. Really, you guys are going to make me blush! In celebration of all these great responses, I give you chapter five! This is a good chapter; I'm very proud of how it turned out, so I hope you like it too. Enjoy!

XXXX

**Chapter Five**

"An Elaborate Trap"

_The beast sits on my windowsill_

_Watching, waiting there until_

_I let him in or he breaks loose_

_And traps me with his silken noose_

Link wasted no time in crawling into the exit shaft, his previous trepidation over the size forgotten. He hadn't even bothered to look behind him to make sure Sheik was coming, all he could think of was the pile of decaying bodies outside and how he could easily be one of them if they didn't escape Faronshire quickly. Ladder rungs were built into the side of the shaft, although coated in slippery moss, making the climbing slower than he would have liked. His heart was pounding in his ears; the clattering of solder's armor seeming so close behind him.

They were, in fact, close behind Sheik, whose eyes darted around him anxiously for something to stall the solders' approach. They had reached the hidden doorway, which had become evident by the sound of many stones moving aside. Without a second thought, the Sheikah wrenched one of the enchanted torches from the wall. Muttering ancient words under his breath, he hurled the torch at the ground, it landing in the threshold of the hidden entryway with a clatter. A huge inferno sprang up out from the stone, rising up to successfully block the entrance. Sheik smirked with grim satisfaction as he heard some of the soldiers curse loudly, some obviously singed by the flames. It would only buy him a couple minutes time, however, before they would be able to stomp the fire out.

Scanning the room for the exit shaft, Sheik's ruby eyes landed on the chest that contained the dagger, the sacred treasure of Faronshire. For a moment that seemed to last forever, his vision suddenly blurred, skewing shapes and colors into one giant swirl. He had to stagger on his feet to keep balance, because the blonde was beginning to feel light-headed. The whispering chorus from his nightmare assaulted his ears again, their words alluring and seductive.

"_I am a part of you, Sheikah. You belong to me, and you will be mine. Come to me..." _Yet when he blinked his vision was restored to normal, and the voice vanished. Sheik's eyes widened in alarm, taking a step away from the chest in surprise. How he didn't notice it before evaded him, but whatever magic the dagger contained, something about it was inherently evil.

The green-clad hero had finally reached the top, scrambling to pull himself out of the exit shaft. Taking a few minutes to observe his surroundings, he noted that the exit was behind another shop, some distance away from the well. _'Where's Sheik?'_ Link grew increasingly anxious as the seconds rolled by and Sheik had not followed him out. He was about to crawl back in when the bandaged figure emerged from the shaft, pulling himself out silently as only Sheik could. Wordlessly, Sheik peered around the corner of their hiding place, only to find a soldier on patrol down the main street.

"What do we do?" Link mused. The Sheikah's brow furrowed, looking around for a solution.

"No doubt they're looking for us," he whispered idly. The Hylian was growing increasingly impatient.

"We need to get back to the stables," he hissed under his breath. A gauntleted hand grabbed Sheik by the chin, bringing their lips together for a quick kiss, and then Link was gone. He leapt up on a crate, hoisting himself unto the small building.

"Link wait!!" Sheik called out, but it was too late. Link's heavy boots were already making an unholy clacking sound as he ran over the shingles, leaping over rooftops towards where their horses were kept. Cursing, the Sheikah ran after him, seeing no other way now. He had forgotten about the guards on the ramparts!

"The thieves are escaping! They're on the rooftops!"

Adrenaline pumping, the Hylian managed to dodge an arrow that whistled past his head, taking off a couple hairs as it went. Several more arrows barely missed the pair as they jumped over rooftops, their goal coming nearer ever so slowly. Glancing down, Link noticed some of the squad from the catacombs had finally caught up to them and were running alongside them on the ground. Civilians panicked, their average activities in disarray by the sudden alarm.

"There they are!" Link called out to the Sheikah, who was a few paces behind him. Dropping down into the stable area, he was greeted by the cries of several spooked horses, his own included. Hands trembling with excitement, Link was struggling with the knot on their horses' reins, his fingers fumbling much to his frustration. A noise startled the green clad hero as he turned around just in time to see a soldier with his sword raised to slay him. There was a cracking noise as Sheik followed, a well-aimed heel connecting to the solder's head, knocking him flat out on the ground.

"Go!" the smaller male panted. Fed up with the impossible knot, Link unsheathed his sword, severing both with a single cleave. Epona and Hakkai, Sheik's stallion, were set free, rearing in a panic. The pair pulled themselves up, maneuvering out of the stables and into the street, where more soldiers had gathered in preparation for them. Sheik grit his teeth, pulling on Hakkai's reins sharply. The stallion jumped on powerful legs, sending them sailing over the heads of their barricade. Epona followed suit, whinnying with excitement. They rode past the shops, their surroundings becoming a blur as the pair of heroes raced towards the exit gates.

"Archers!"

As soon as he heard the command Link cursed loudly, trying to urge Epona even faster, hoping that they could outrun the arrows. Sheik seemed to think the same thing, as he pushed Hakkai ever faster. They could see the exit gate coming ever closer; if they could just make it to the gate they would be home free.

"Fire!"

"Link, duck!" Sheik hollered just before a barrage of arrows went sailing past them. Most flew overhead, aimed for their heads. Suddenly Hakkai jerked, letting out a cry filled with pain and agony. The Sheikah's eyes went wide, looking to see what was wrong. A pair of arrows had missed their mark, one buried deep in the stallion's side, the other in his right flank. The white horse slowed, his breath becoming labored as he struggled to meet his master's pace. The rider bit his lip, facing a decision that he didn't want to make. He called out for Link's name as the gap between the two riders grew, the stallion slowing down on his deathbed. Link glanced back, whirling Epona around on the spot to turn back. Sheik wavered as he rose to his feet on Hakkai's back, leaping into the air with unsteady legs. The Hylian managed to catch Sheik by the arms, pulling him on top of Epona in front of him.

"What about Hakkai?" Link yelled above the din. They glanced back in time to see the stallion slow to a halt, falling over on his injured side heavily. A cloud of dust rose up in the air as the large animal hit the packed earth.

"Leave him!" Link turned back around, about to question the Sheikah's decision until he saw the pained, ashen expression on the other male's face. Link nodded in understanding, returning his attention to their escape. They were within a couple minutes of the gate now, and they would easily make it before the next round of arrows, if not for one thing. A pair of guards was closing the great wooden doors to the town.

"Archers!"

Link was set into a panic as soon as he heard the command go out. If they didn't make the gate, they would be trapped with nowhere to run from the arrows! The green-clad male tried to urge Epona on, but the mare could not go any faster, already pushed past her limit.

"We're not going to make it!" Sheik's eyes widened in panic, his mind racing for a solution. Suddenly he felt another presence probing his mind, a stronger, darker presence unlike any he had ever felt.

"_Give yourself to me," _the ethereal voice whispered into his ear. It was not one voice, but a chorus of voices, all speaking in unison. It was both quiet and deafening, overpowering Sheik until his rational self crumbled, and allowed himself to be taken over by the strange being.

He felt the sensation of drowning, or being consumed. He felt weightless, as if he was no longer on horseback, no longer in the physical world. Images ran unbidden through his mind: the vision of Link from his nightmare, the scenes that he saw when he was attacked by the beast, and one other image that seemed to last longer than the others: a throne room that seemed to stretch forever.

At the end of the long black carpet stood a throne, mostly bathed in shadow. The armrests were made of gold and resembled the heads of snarling wolfos, as if they would bite the hand off of whoever touched them. The second thing Sheik noticed was that someone was resting in said throne, their long white fingers visible resting on the heads of the wolfos. Their nails were sharp and black, almost like claws. They were dressed in a long ebony robe fringed with gold that brushed the floor in front of the throne. A pair of eyes opened sharply in the distance, belonging to the figure in the throne. They were sharp and gold, belonging to a predator. Although the eyes were without pupils or irises, Sheik could feel them piercing into his very core. The voice returned then, but this time the words were not whispered or alluring, they were angrier, fiercer.

"_You are MINE!"_

Sheik returned to his body, shaken from the vision. But the darker presence had not left his mind. It rested in the back of his thoughts, not conscious, but still always there. Only a few seconds had passed in the real world. The Sheikah's mind scrambled to remember what was happening, and it sparked suddenly. The gate! He looked up, much to his dismay, to find that the gate was almost closed, and would be before they could reach it. Words he had never heard before were elicited from his lips. He began to speak quietly in a language that was foreign even to him, although he recognized it as a spell. When he had finished, the wooden doors exploded into a million pieces, the unfortunate soldiers throwing themselves on the ground to avoid the shrapnel and debris. Epona leapt through the flames but the fire never touched them, and they galloped a distance away from the town without ever being singed.

Once he was sure that no one was following them anymore, Link slowed to a stop, looking down the hill at the village that seemed so tiny now. They could still see the aftermath of the explosion, black flames licking at the wooden gate.

"I didn't know you knew that spell." Sheik looked at the palms of his hands, still sweaty and trembling with adrenaline. He looked back up at Link with an expression so haunted that it gave the Hylian a shiver.

"…I don't."

XXXX

Guards jumped in shock as Knaiel's fist slammed against the wooden table.

"You lost them!" he snarled angrily. The location in question was a small dark room, the only source of light being the small lamp that hung over the ceiling. It bathed yellow light over a small wooden table in the center. The table was covered with maps and surrounded by several chairs, but no one dare sit with Knaiel while he was in his dark mood. This was the main planning room of the Faronshire soldiers, nestled far away from the chaos that ensued while they were trying to recover the gate. The walls of the room were lined with soldiers and a few captains, but all of them cowered under the young general's anger, trying to shrink as far back into the shadow as they could to escape it.

"Three squads of soldiers, the finest defense in all of Akaya, and an elaborate trap, and yet you can't even catch two men! Now look, many of my soldiers might be dead, and the entire west gate is destroyed! Do you have any idea what Lord Varoth will do once he finds out what happened?"

One of the captains winced. When the castle was flattened and the king was killed, his son would've taken the throne. But since the new king was always traveling, most of the power went to the regional lords. Lord Varoth in particular wasn't known for being merciful. Knaiel caught the wince from out of the corner of his eye, whirling on the unfortunate captain.

"And you! I could aim better with a bow if I were blind and crippled! I pay you to train your squad to shoot!"

"We got one of their horses," an archer muttered under his breath. Knaiel's eye twitched in agitation.

"Oh well that's great! Does the horse want to help us rebuild the gate?" A different captain coughed politely, cutting the young officer's tirade short.

"Actually, General Knaiel, we did find this on the dead horse."

A piece of leather that had been cut out of the saddle was offered to the dark-haired male gingerly. Knaiel snatched it up, his anger visibly deflating as he studied it.

"This is the symbol of the royal family of Hyrule. Captain, you may have just saved your squad." As he tossed the piece of saddle unto the table, Knaiel drew a knife from a shelf behind him, stabbing firmly in the map the neighboring country to the East: Hyrule.

"Send an envoy to Her Highness Zelda. I want her to pay for the damages her spies have caused."

XXXX

The pair of warriors trudged along doggedly, their energy sapped by the escape. Epona, too, wanted to stop and rest. She kept tugging at the reins or lagging behind, only to be urged forwards by the Hylian. They had decided to walk, letting the mare regain her strength since the threat of followers was vanished after Faronshire shrunk to a dot on the horizon. By this time the sun was setting, casting an orange glow to the rolling plains. A couple hours had passed since their escape in pensive silence. Sheik's eyes were connected to the ground in deep thought, his eyebrows perpetually knit together in worry. Link had remained silent as well, respecting his partner's mood. He had thought Sheik was mourning Hakkai, but unbeknownst to him, that was the last thing on his mind.

The events that had happened today refused to leave his thoughts. What was happening to him? The voice, the dream, the attacks, what did it all mean? And how would he utter a spell that he didn't know? Even more disturbing were the words that the voice kept speaking to him. And Link. How could he tell Link that he might be possessed? How could he tell Link that he couldn't love the Sheikah because he was a monster?

His thoughts plagued him far after the sun had set, and would have still if not for the hero's interruption.

"It's getting late. We should probably rest for the night," the younger male suggested softly. He nudged the Sheikah out of his worrying. Head snapping up abruptly, Sheik's first surprise was that it was dark outside, and he could hardly see ten feet in front of him, much less any sign of their goal. The older male nodded in agreement as the trio settled down. Epona was the first to sleep, lying on her side and resting her head down with a snort. It wasn't long before Sheik had started a small campfire. The warmth was welcome, because the both of them knew they would not be able to light any fires once they had traveled into the Damned Kingdom. Then Sheik noticed something.

Link unraveled his bedroll, stretching out over the cloth. He lay there with his back on the ground, staring up at the stars in silence. Sheik sat on the other side of the fire, biting his lip.

"Link?"

"Yeah?"

"When I lost Hakkai, I lost all my supplies, and…"

"Yes, Sheik, you can come sleep with me." The Hylian smiled, recognizing the question before it was asked. He knew Sheik long enough to realize when he was going to ask a favor. The Sheikah always beat around the bush because his pride got in the way. He heard a rustling noise as the smaller male crawled over him, studying the other man as he tried to find out how to lie down.

"How should we…"

"Like this." In one swift motion, the Hylian had locked both of his arms around Sheik's slender waist, pulling him down on top of him. He discarded the offensive cowl, immediately attacking his lips. The older blonde protested at first, but melted into the kiss, loving the way the younger male's lips felt like velvet against his own.

Sheik let out a soft whimper as Link's mouth attacked his neck next, kissing the sensitive skin gently. Sheik blushed hotly, indignant that the other male could elicit such sounds out of him, but Link only grinned wickedly, biting down on the spot. Gasping, the Sheikah was helpless as the pair shifted, Link turning on his side. He pulled the smaller male close to him with a crooked smile that was both innocent and mischievous, giving Sheik a shiver that ran down his spine. Kissing Sheik chastely on the forehead, Link pulled the other male's body against his, delighting in the feel of his lithe, sinewy body.

"I love you Sheik," he whispered quietly. Sheik opened his mouth to reply, but then shut it abruptly and looked away, shame burning his face. _'Would Link love you if he knew you were a monster?'_ The Sheikah remained silent.

Link's smile faltered, but he didn't speak any more that night, and they both fell asleep in silence, knowing the dangers that await them tomorrow.

XXXX

The castle was awfully quiet during adventures. Zelda walked down the empty halls on her morning routine, the sound of her heels clacking against the stones seeming to echo louder than usual. The various servants around the castle eyed their queen sympathetically, knowing how distraught she became when Link and Sheik were away. She loved the two like brothers that she never had. The thought of losing either of them was unbearable, but at the same time she loved them, they frustrated her more than anyone else. In a huff, she sat ungracefully down in a chair to a desk in her study, cluttered and piled high with various papers. How dare they go and save the world while she was left with all the paperwork!

A few hours passed and before Zelda was aware, it was midday. And the workload looked no smaller than when she'd begun. Shaking her head wearily, Zelda rejected the third request that month from Kakariko to build a dam on Zora's River. Didn't they realize that would flood Zora's Domain?

"Your Highness," the hesitant voice broke Zelda out of her trance. She perked up instantly, smoothing down various flyaways in her hair. It was a handmaiden, peering in through the door to her study.

"Yes?"

"You have someone who seeks audience with you. What do I tell the Advisor?"

"They shall have their audience, but they will have to wait," the Hylian female decided upon looking down at her dress. It was an ordinary day dress colored lavender, with the hem under her breast in a relaxed fashion. Pretty in its own right, but not befitting a Queen. Inwardly she delighted at having a distraction from her paperwork, but she rose from her desk in a composed manner, exiting out a door on the opposite wall that the maid left through. Her mind was racing with questions as she climbed the spiral stairs to her bedroom. Another handmaid snapped to attention when the door creaked open, immediately awaiting an order.

Zelda smiled brightly, shaking her head. The maids kept themselves so busy it was hard to match a name to their face, but this one had become a personal friend and confidant to her, having served her since she was a toddler. She was visibly past her prime, hands bony and wrinkled with years of washing and scrubbing and cooking. Many lines and wrinkles were etched into her face from years of worrying and stress. She never seemed to lose her bustling, brusque attitude, which was partly why Zelda was so fond of her.

"I have an audience, Lyli," she explained vaguely, but the maid was quick to pick up on her unvoiced troubles.

"Do you know what it's about?" Lyli asked conversationally as she pushed through curtains of dresses in the Queen's wardrobe. The younger female shook her head, biting her lip in worry.

"No, but the Advisor himself is seeing to them, which means it must be important. I hope Link and Sheik are okay." Lyli smiled ruefully to herself. Typical Zelda, if it wasn't Link or Sheik it was both of them.

"You know Zelda, if I didn't know any better, I'd say you were in love with those boys." Zelda looked taken aback, her eyebrows rising in surprise.

"No, of course not!" she blurted out incredulously, but one knowing look from her friend caused her to crumble.

"Okay, maybe I did like one or both of them at some point, but that was a long time ago! Things have changed since then. Besides, they're…" Zelda bit her lip to avoid betraying her best friends' secret "Well Sheik is so secluded, there is no way he could open up to me like he has Link. And I could never be the one to hold Link down. His place is out in the world, exploring, slaying villains, solving mysteries, he would be so bored here in the castle. And my place is here…filling out paperwork," she added that last part with an exasperated smile, "because I'm not built to go on adventures."

Lyli nodded thoughtfully, finally deciding on a dress to pick out. She held it up to the blonde girl, letting it shimmer in the light. It was a rich, forest green with an elaborate gold trim at the edges of the feet, sleeves, and the neck. The neck was cut revealingly low and not quite closed at the bottom, leaving about an inch open in the front that trailed down right above her belly button. The opening was held together by gold thread that criss-crossed up and down. The silken fabric was gathered at the shoulders, leaving an innocent opening on the sides of her arms. The hem of the dress was shorter in the front than in the back, allowing a short train. Zelda eyed it skeptically, clearly not liking the amount of skin she would be showing.

"Err, _this _dress, Lyli?"

"Huge frumpy gowns are for old women, my dear. Green is a very fashionable color for royalty this year, you know. It's just revealing enough to attract needed attention to you, but not enough for them to call you a harlot. And dearie, if it's not me, it will be some shadowy council of overlords telling you that you need to start looking for a consort. And if you deny the hero and the bodyguard, then your next best choice is your advisor, Sorrel. He's quite an upstanding gentleman, you know."

Zelda was dumbfounded by her friend's suggestion as she wordlessly took the dress from out of her hands, moving behind a screen to change. Finally after a few moments she found her voice again, although shaky at first.

"Sorrel?!"

"The fringe matches your hair, darling. The color will also compliment your eyes nicely."

"Yes, but Sorrel?!" Lyli sighed.

"Yes dear, Advisor Sorrel would be the council's second choice, after Link, of course. He's a very high rank, he's a noble, he's responsible, clever, and-"

"And rude, and stuck-up, and smug, and so incredibly dull!" Zelda rolled her eyes as she pulled off her lavender day-dress, eyeing the green dress hesitantly.

"As much as I hate to say it, love, but his personality is not what's important. What's important is family and resume. Both are impeccable, and necessary to preserve the honor of the royal family. You can't create an heir with just anyone, it's degrading!" Lyli chided as her hands rested on her hips, waiting on the Queen to get dressed. Finally she stepped out from behind the screen with an expression of pure disheartenment and distaste. Surveying the would-be bachelorette with approval, Lyli added the finishing touch: a simple golden circlet that rested on her head gently. A small emerald was lodged in the center to compliment the dress.

"There. Now you look like royalty. Go greet your audience; I'm sure they're tiring of waiting. And dearie?" Zelda looked back over her shoulder as she paused in exiting the room.

"Please consider Sorrel, before you make up your mind?" With a moment's hesitation, Zelda finally nodded, unable to refuse Lyli.

"I will keep an open mind." And with that, she set off towards the throne room with no worries answered, and additional worries piled on the others. Zelda sighed, just like the paperwork!

Her mind immersed in deep thought, Zelda did not see someone coming up the stairs until she bumped into them, falling backwards unto the cold steps.

"My apologies, m'lady." A sultry, and judging by the tone, slightly amused voice woke the Queen up from her reverie, and she looked up to see none other than Advisor Sorrel, offering his hand to help her up. A flush broke out across her pale cheeks as she took his hand, regaining her composure steadily. Wiping the dust off of her dress, Zelda met his gaze with a cool expression, although she couldn't bring herself to make eye contact.

"I took it upon myself to see if you were ready yet. Our guests are quite impatient. But it looks like you're already…_prepared_." He smirked, eyeing her revealing dress. Unable to keep herself from flushing again, Zelda chose to ignore his comment, nodding curtly at him in acknowledgement before brushing past him into the throne room.

Once she was on the other side of the door from him she almost hyperventilated if not for how inappropriate it would look in front of her subjects. And to think Lyli thought he was noble! That man was a fiend! Everything about him emanated his smug, sly personality. He had fiery red hair that framed the sides of his wolven-looking face, but short and spiky in the back. His nose was bent, giving him more of a haughty air when he looked down it at someone. His eyes were green like her own, but his instead spoke of mischief. Sure he was attractive, but so proper and stuck-up that it made Zelda groan just to hear him speak. It was no secret that he disliked Link and Sheik as well. He would never call them by their names, and always spoke condescendingly about them, never once approving of anything they did. Sheik, in response, guarded Zelda like a hawk from him whenever he was around. Not that it became a problem much anyways. Whenever Link and Sheik were around the castle, Sorrel always seemed to disappear without a trace, and whenever the two of them left on an adventure of some sort, Sorrel would be ever-present around the Queen, another trait that Zelda found suspicious.

With a heavy sigh she settled in her throne, raising her chin to complete her regal portrait. This proved to be difficult, as it suddenly felt like a huge weight was set on her shoulders. How was she supposed to make a consort of a man whom she hardly trusted as her advisor? There was hardly any time to figure this out; however, as it wasn't long before the doors to the throne room were pulled open, allowing her guests to enter.

It was a small contingent of armored men, four to be exact. One Zelda immediately recognized as a lord, from the pristine condition of his armor and the extravagant feathered crest on his helm. He had probably never seen battle, she remarked to herself. Another male looked like a high-ranking officer, albeit young, because of all the small crests and insignias on his breastplate. The other two were obviously bodyguards, trailing the first two behind like a second shadow.

"Your Highness Zelda, this is Lord Varoth, regional lord of Akaya who controls the town of Faronshire, and General Knaiel, in charge of Faronshire's army." They both dipped their heads respectfully in greetings, but by the impatient look on their faces, Zelda knew that was the only sign of politeness she would get. Then Sorrel turned his back on Zelda, presenting her to the visitors.  
"This is Her Highness Zelda, Queen of Hyrule, and She Who is Wisdom." With his job done, Sorrel stood to the side and slightly behind the throne as was his place, to listen to the meeting with his ever-present smirk. The Hylian queen felt increasingly uncomfortable with Sorrel so close to her, but she ignored it for the time being in favor of more pressing matters.

"What brings you to my court?" Varoth was the first to speak,

"Your Highness, as you know I control Faronshire and the surrounding land, but recently there was an…event involving two spies from your kingdom. My general can explain more." At the mention of Link and Sheik Zelda's heart fluttered nervously. An anxious feeling settled in the pit of her stomach as Knaiel stepped forward to speak.

"Yes. Your two _intruders _seemed innocent enough at first, so we welcomed them, but they have caused Faronshire nothing but chaos and turmoil since they arrived," he spat. Zelda's heart sank, and she was set into a slight panic, growing defensive. Surely they couldn't have done anything wrong! They must be mistaken, or lying!

"On the very first night of their stay, a hideous beast followed them into the town, slaying several guards and a few civilians. Then on the next day they began badgering my merchants, and snuck into where the records are kept: a place which is for authorized personnel only, mind you. On the way out of the village they murdered a guard, damaged our stables, and decimated the entire west gate!" by the end Knaiel was seething, hands tightened into fists at his sides. Zelda was beginning to lose her calm as well; she knew instinctively that they were omitting a few major details.

"Those two are my closest, most trusted friends, and they could never cause the damage that you accuse them of," she began, voice shaking, "and they are on my orders to investigate a disturbance. I have reason to believe that the Shadow King is rising to power as we speak, and will endanger lives of countless people."

Lord Varoth snorted incredulously at her statement.

"Your 'Shadow King' is just a myth, an old cautionary tale made up by those dirty Sheikah."

"We have no other reason to explain the recent attacks by these 'hideous beasts' like the one that attacked your-"

"Regardless, what goes on in Akaya is none of your conce-"

"They're threatening the lives of countless innocents in my kingdom and you dare tell me it's none of my concern?!"

"We can handle it as we always have, without your intrusions!!" Zelda's hands shook furiously. How dare they try to blame Link and Sheik for these attacks! Both of their voices had reached a yell, no longer caring about the disrespect it showed for the Queen. After a few moments had passed and Varoth had calmed slightly, he spoke again in a low, intimidating tone,

"Withdraw your spies or we will not hesitate to declare war with Hyrule." With his ultimatum delivered, Lord Varoth turned around, his cape flaring behind him in an angry flourish as he and his posse exited haughtily, ignoring the scathing glares from various servants of the court.

Zelda sat in silence long after the doors to the court had shut, staring at her lap in deep thought. As much as she hated their decision, the ultimatum was laid down, and she had no doubt whatsoever that they would go through with their end if she did not. Even though the threat from the Shadow King was very real, she had to keep her people in mind. Hyrule could not withstand another war, not so soon after the last one. The land and people were still scarred from Ganondorf's reign of terror.

"Disrespectful lot, aren't they? But I'm not surprised that those two would cause such an uproar," Sorrel commented with disdain, interrupting Zelda's thoughts yet again. Immune to the glare that he received, the smug advisor continued with his evaluation,

"Those two are a nightmare for my ambassadors, always having to clean up their messes. Oh well, you don't have much of a decision to make at least, m'lady. At least it will free up your mind for more…pressing matters," he purred as he took Zelda's hand in his, looking at her meaningfully. The female wasn't moved, narrowing her eyes as she studied him critically.

"I believe you have yet to choose a consort," Sorrel explained, smiling a smile that would surely make weaker women melt, but Zelda felt nothing but distrust for her advisor. If he knew about her decision for a consort, then he had to know that he was the most likely candidate, second to Link. Briefly the Queen wondered, how far would Sorrel go to eliminate the competition?

"I will go to my study," she stated abruptly, yanking her hand out of his, "and I will be alone."

Making sure that no one had followed her, she completely ignored her mountain of paperwork, opting instead for the large couch pressed against the wall. She lie down, wearied both physically and emotionally. But she knew what she had to do. Clutching the pendant around her neck, she squeezed it until it started to glow with warmth. She only hoped she could reach Link or Sheik before they did something drastic.

XXXX

Sheik was slowly getting used to the feeling of Link's arms around him. They had woken up uneventfully, and he was relieved to have a moment of peace. He initiated the kiss that morning, realizing that he was very much addicted to the hero's lips and tongue. Although they had time to waste, both of them were eager to see the end of their journey, and left camp relatively early, the Sheikah not once complaining about having to share Link's horse. He now leaned back against Link's hard chest, at peace for the first time in a long time while he listened to the rise and fall of the Hylian's chest.

He had to finally admit to himself his strong attachment to the hero, in fact, he was hard-pressed to think of anything about Link that he didn't find absolutely alluring. The thought of ever being separated from the younger male was agonizing, and he hoped that he would never have to be. And now that he knew for sure that Link felt the same way, his worries for the most part were at ease. Link seemed to be even more carefree as well, if that were possible. Holding the lither male tight against him, he kept watching the surroundings, but there was nothing but grass, grass, and more grass as far as he could see. Link chewed at his lip in contemplation.

"What if the whole thing really is a myth and the Damned Kingdom doesn't exist?" Link pondered aloud, obviously worried. Sheik shook his head no.

"All myths were truths at some point Link. The reason why they become unbelievable is because as time goes on there are less and less people who can testify that it happened." The hero of time nodded sagely, and then a thought struck him.

"Do you think, some day people will look back and say, 'Those two single-handedly defeated Ganondorf? No way!'?"

"Link, you're already a legend to people in Hyrule. Meaning someday people will think that _you _are just a mythical hero made up to give some kids a role model." Link grimaced at Sheik's exclusion of himself, but sadly, it was true. Sheik's mode of operation was in the shadows. He gave as much, if not more of himself to save Hyrule than Link did and let the Hylian slide away with all the credit. Perhaps it was better that his deeds never come to light, but he couldn't help feeling that the world owed Sheik more than anyone ever gave him. When they both died, everyone would remember Link for ages. He was immortalized in windows, books, paintings, tapestries, and so much more. But no record of Sheik had ever been written down, no songs of his courageous deeds composed, no bedtime stories about him written, no stone carved into his likeness. When Sheik died, he would be all but forgotten.

The green-clad hero hugged Sheik more tightly against him than ever.

"I want people to disbelieve in you too." He sighed into the slender male's neck. Sheik smiled despite himself, finding the 'legendary hero' incredibly endearing.

"Believe me, it's better this way. It's against the way of the Sheikah to attract attention, much less fame." Seeing Link's persistent frown, he added, "I don't think Hyrule is ready for two huge fan clubs." This made the Hylian laugh, though more than a little embarrassed. It was no secret Link had the biggest female following of any person that anyone could remember. The ironic part was that he wanted none of it. Link was almost as averted to public appearances as the Sheikah was, if not more so. Shy and incredibly modest, if there was one thing Link wasn't made for, it was popularity.

Epona jolted to a sudden stop, whinnying with distress as she backed up unto solid ground. The pair looked up to see themselves on the edge of a giant canyon, stretching past the horizon in every direction. They could see into the bottom of the crater, and it was immediately apparent that no life thrived inside of it. The earth was dismal, all that used to be grass and trees were blackened and dead, gnarled into disfigured shapes. Rugged stones littered the ground, dead framework of what used to be an extravagant castle. They were no longer any recognizable structure, the ruins so old and forgotten. No life, not even carrion feeders stirred within the deathly silent crater.

Link's mare was getting increasingly nervous by simply being at the edge. She looked around wildly, eyes wide and spooked as Link and Sheik dismounted, judging how to get inside. The drop-off was steep and tall, not negotiable by a horse. Epona refused to get any hearer anyways. Link tried to soothe her, stroking her nose and speaking softly, but the frightened animal did not trust the Damned Kingdom in the slightest, as if she knew the horrors that waited inside.

"It's no good," Sheik determined after a few minutes of studying, "she wouldn't be able to get inside, even if you could force her to." Link understood this, as he already sort of realized this would happen.

"She'll be able to find her way back to the castle, I think." Link led her reins away from the crater, and then startled her with a yelp, gently slapping her back flank. Epona started, galloping off towards the East. Once the auburn mare was out of sight, the pair dropped down into the gorge.

The stench of death was all that Link smelled as they traveled towards their goal, both too paranoid to move any slower than a jog. The feeling that someone was watching them was a constant, giving the Hylian shivers and causing him to look over his shoulder more than once.

"I don't like this place," he evaluated with a grimace.

"I don't like it either. There's a presence here. I can't see it, but I can feel it." Sheik wasn't just referring to the Damned Kingdom. The being that had entered him since the escape was still there, but was growing more and more excited now. Something unusual caught the corner of Sheik's eye, and he grabbed Link's wrist, pointing towards it. It was a small, flat stone, and almost looked like a grave. Etched into the stone were the same characters that they had seen in the underground catacombs in Faronshire. Sheik knelt down to read them.

"Blood from a shadow, a dagger from the First, will open the gate and relieve His thirst." Sheik arched an eyebrow at the short poem, but he understood it somewhat.

"Link, do you feel that?" Link closed his eyes for a moment, trying to feel something he didn't recognize.

"What am I supposed to be feeling?"

"Do you feel the heavy air, the way the wind feels unnatural? Link, this is the rift." Link snapped his eyes open. His blue eyes were determined, as sharp as steel.

"Well then let's go!" The Hylian got on his knees, attempting to move the headstone out of the way, but it wouldn't budge in any direction. Finally he sighed, giving up. Sheik flinched for a second as he felt the dark presence overpowering him again, invading his mind. He slowly reached into the bandages behind his thigh, drawing a dagger. The dagger itself was ornate, decorated all over with runes. Link looked up in surprise, rising to his feet with shock.

"Sheik, isn't that-"

"The sacred dagger of Impakhe." Sheik completed his sentence, an unreadable expression washing over him. Suddenly a dark look entered his eyes, and his lips curled into a sinister smirk. Link was taken aback. This wasn't like Sheik; he wouldn't actually steal the dagger!

"This is one of two ingredients needed to bring Him to power. And the other one…" The smaller male drew out his wrist, showing it to Link as he slowly took the knife, bringing it close to his skin. Link was urged into action, snatching his lover's wrist in one hand, and his other wrist with the knife in the other hand. The slender male snarled.

"Sheik, why'd you steal the dagger? This isn't like you!" Link pleaded, his eyebrows knit together in concern as he searched for any hint of remorse in his lover's face. Sheik was only angry, and for a moment, the Hylian swore he saw the other male's eyes flash gold.

"You will not interfere with my elaborate trap! The Sheikah is mine!" It was then that Link realized that it was not his Sheik speaking, but some other force possessing him. It was too late to act, however, because the older blonde acted first. He delivered a sweeping kick to the back of the hero's knees, forcing him to buckle. He held a death grip on Sheik's wrists, forcing him down on the ground with him as he fought to wrestle the sacred knife out of Sheik's hand.

They turned and twisted on the dead ground, but Link knew that he would lose. He was holding back; he couldn't bear to injure the other male. But Sheik, or whoever was controlling Sheik had no qualms over hurting Link. The hero growled, pinning Sheik against the headstone as Sheik pressed the blade of the dagger against Link's throat.

"You don't want to do this," the hero persisted, finding it hard to talk with the cold steel against his skin. Any slight movement would cause the knife to slit his throat, most likely killing him on the spot. Sheik snarled, unable to move the dagger with Link's crushing grip on his wrist. Link grimaced, but in the back of his mind sparked a memory of a technique Sheik had taught him while they sparred. Silently mouthing words he didn't even understand, Link concentrated heat into the palm of his hand, gripping tighter and tighter on the wrist that held the dagger. Suddenly Sheik yelped, his wrist burnt from Link's touch. He dropped the dagger from his hand, it falling to the headstone with a clatter.

Link, however, couldn't tear his gaze away from the new cut on the Sheikah's cheek. They both watched as blood dripped from the cut unto the headstone, Link, with horror, and Sheik, with a morbid fascination. The crimson blood seemed almost absorbed the stone, as suddenly the runes and inscriptions on it shimmered brightly. The pair stood up, backing away from the strange headstone. Suddenly the earth started shaking, as small pebbles danced on the ground. Link tried to keep his balance on the unsteady rumbling but he fell backwards, transfixed as he watched the strange wolf-like beasts crawl out from behind every dead tree, every stone, even seemingly out of nowhere. He struggled as they swarmed around him, pushing him out of their way to the Sheikah. Link's determination flared as he drew his sword, stabbing one beast in the back as it pushed by him. It vanished with an unearthly cry, attracting the attention of the hundreds more of the monsters.

They moved like a unit, coming on top of the green-clad male in waves. Link sliced through them, slaying them one by one to try to fight his way to Sheik. Yet with every beast he cut down, more took their place, and he could only catch fleeting glimpses of the Sheikah through the ocean of soulless monsters. Their eyeless sockets stared at him, mocking him. They knew he fought in vain, Link too, but he couldn't give the smaller male up. The Triforce on the back of his hand glowed brightly, but with every claw, every strike dug into his flesh it flickered, the light glowing steadily dimmer. Grunting and crying out at the many claws tearing through his skin, Link was now reduced to one arm, his right arm curled around his stomach as he tried to fight off the swarm of beasts.

Suddenly Link let out a painful cry, falling to the ground as something struck the back of his head. He lay completely immobilized, his sword thrown a few feet out of his grasp. His limbs and eyelids feeling heavy and his vision darkening at the edges, Link fought a losing battle to stay awake. He couldn't lose Sheik! He was going to fail to rescue his lover and he would be taken by the Shadow King and…and…

That was the last thought he remembered. Link blacked out.

**To Be Continued**

XXXX

**LB: **As always, please leave me a review! Comments, critiques, and even sappy romantic love letters to me will do! ;D

**Dictionary: **In order of appearance in the story

**Haiera: **high-AIR-uh: The name of the story. Its real meaning will be revealed in later chapters.

**Machian: **MACH-ee-on: A ghostly seer, and acquaintance of Sheik's, who supposedly knows about the demon appearances.

**Akaya:** uh-KAY-uh: Neighboring country to the West. Known for its rolling plains and rich farmland.

**Guay: **GWAY: Those annoying crow things in the game that usually appeared around Lon Lon Ranch and Lake Hylia.

**Iialah Eorn: **EE-ah-lah AY-orn: It translates into "The Forest of the Past" in Sheikah, or "The Forest of Ghosts" in Hylian. A haunted forest that proves to be difficult to pass.

**Faronshire: **FAIR-un-shy-er: A large village in Akaya. Is the resting place of a sacred heirloom, and one of the keys to the King of Shadows' awakening.

**Aikku: **EYE-coo: A mysterious adventurer who knows a lot about the King of Shadows. Is killed because he knew too much.

**Rednu: **RED-noo: An officer of the Shadow King's forces. Is killed for their failures to capture Sheik.

**Knaiel: **NAIL: The young general of Faronshire's forces. Communicates directly to Lord Varoth.

**Impakhe: **IM-pok: The first sage of shadow.

**Hakkai: **huh-KAI: Sheik's stallion. Dies from being shot multiple times with arrows.

**Lord Varoth: **VAIR-eth: The regional lord in charge of overseeing Faronshire and the surrounding lands. Tells Zelda to withdraw Link and Sheik or he will declare war on Hyrule.

**Lyli: **LIE-lee: The eldest handmaid in Hyrule Castle. Raised Zelda since she was a little girl. Is Zelda's closest female friend and confidant.

**Advisor Sorrel: **SOR-ul: Zelda's advisor whom she distrusts. Is the most likely candidate for Zelda's consort, second to Link.


	6. Conquest and Posession

**Haiera**

By LB

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Zelda franchise, nor am I making any profit off this. However, all other products are my own intellectual property, and are not to be taken, recreated, or otherwise abused without my express permission. Haiera belongs solely on FFN and the Livejournal sites listen on my profile. If it is found anywhere else, it is stolen, so you should please notify me.

**Warning: **Disturbing themes, non-con (rape), yaoi (guy on guy loving), physical and psychological abuse, blood, and violence.

XXXX

**Chapter Six**

"Conquest and Possession"

_He is hungry, his eyes are red,_

_He watches me undress for bed,_

_At night he will await his claim,_

_And from my lips scream out his name._

Rising above the barren wasteland was the sun in a fiery display of glory, like a crusader riding over the horizon to watch his enemies crumble underneath his feet. The ghostly fog almost hissed as the heat burned it away, but it lay content knowing that as soon as the sun retreats it would be back again to flaunt its thick dominion hovering over the dead earth. Such was the daily cat-and-mouse game as it played out over the Damned Kingdom.

When the haze retreated, it revealed a single prone figure lying in the dust, untouched by the vague, sinister going-ons that usually took the form of an invisible predator in the night. As the hours ticked by it was uncertain whether the figure would rise again, breaking the almost stifling stillness that plagued the area. Suddenly there was a clean, ringing sound like the sound of many small glass bells, and a golden light in the shape of a Triforce glowed in the figure's hand.

The gauntleted hand twitched once, twice, and curled tightly into a fist, letting dust collect underneath its fingernails. Slowly golden eyelashes fluttered open, and the beaten warrior groaned as he rose up into a sitting position with great difficulty. The first thing Link was aware of was the horrible pounding in the back of his head, like a throbbing barrier that prevented him from piecing together the previous day. Slowly the images replayed back to him, each more horrifying than the last. He was surrounded by inky bodies, each writhing and moving together like the coils of a giant serpent. He was in a sea of claws, some of them finding their mark in his abdomen. Then there was a powerful blow to the back of his skull, and he remembered falling to his knees as he saw a fleeting last glimpse of Sheik being grabbed by the arm and-

_Sheik!_

That could not be right. There was nothing in his body but the huge weight that settled in the pit of his stomach as he tried to deny the inevitable and thoughts raced in his mind _this cannot be happening this cannot have happened!_

"No…no no no no no!" He cried out angrily, as if that would reverse it. His throat stung as he fought bitter, angry tears, and his hands shook with guilt and, more concealed than all, rage. Biting him with their harsh words, the Hylian's thoughts plagued him.

_You lost him, you swore you would protect him and now he's gone you lost him you lost him you failed. _He brought his clenched fist down hard against the earth, feeling the dread feeling of guilt crawling all over him.

He could barely feel anything past the pain in his chest when a soft blue light washed over him. Slowly, soothing warmth tingled at the edges of his skin, and Link was lifted into the air, contained in the crystal-sphere barrier.

XXXX

If he had said the shadow world was dark, he would have been greatly underestimating it. Everything was in a giant blur of movement around him, disorienting him with a torrent of foreign tongues and several shades of black. He squeezed his bloodied eyes shut, fearful that he might go blind with the total lack of light. He could feel several hands all grabbing at him, pulling him this way and that. There was the clanking and squealing of opening heavy doors, and someone hissed in a language that he had never heard before. He cried out in pain, despite himself, as he was thrown upon a freezing stone floor. There was more hissing, and suddenly a crippling pain shot through every vein, lighting them on fire like lightning. A cry of agony tore through his throat, leaving him breathless, panting, and numb on the cold floor. The ephemeral pain vanished, leaving him feeling hollow.

When he pieced his rationality back together, Sheik discovered he could understand the various growls and hisses that were being exchanged above him.

"You brought him all the way down here and had not yet curssed him? Do you have any idea what Massster would have done to all of uss had he died?" Sheik determined the viper-like voice as the commander of the group. There were a few excuses and apologies thrown out, none of them brave enough to rise above a murmur. When Sheik cracked his eyes open, slowly familiar shapes and dismal colors became visible. He could see the worn down and ancient stone floor underneath him, and the equally worn walls. He was in a castle, Sheik surmised, though exactly where still evaded him.

The Sheikah almost winced when the commander knelt to his level, giving him a clear view of his face. His complexion was ghostly pale, pallid, almost corpse-like in appearance. The most prominent feature was the endless black pits where his eyes once were. Despite his eyeless sockets, he looked almost like a hollow shell of a former person. While Sheik surreptitiously studied his face, the shell in question slapped crude metal shackles unto his wrists and ankles, tugging him unto his weary feet like a common prisoner of war. The commander dragged Sheik doggedly along with his tiring pace through long hallways and around several bends until the blonde was positive that he would never be able to find his way back.

They arrived at huge wooden doors, stretching upwards for what seemed like an eternity. Grunting with exertion, the two lesser shells were forced to push the heavy door open wide, and the commander tugged at Sheik's chains sharply, making him stumble for a second before moving forward past the large threshold.

Almost immediately Sheik shivered with déjà vu. He recognized where he was by the long black carpet that stretched out before him for what seemed like forever. The Sheikah wanted to run; his gaze swept the room for a way out, but as far as he could tell there was none, and he was in no condition for a fight. But the thought would not leave him: This was the room from his vision.

"Bring him to me." That was the voice from his dreams.

Like a rag doll, his captors threw Sheik at the steps in front of the golden throne, the lithe male barely having enough reflexes to catch himself by his hands. The shadowy voice hissed in displeasure, causing his three servants to cower.

"You mean to harm my treasure? What I've spent so many years watching and waiting for?" the voice rose in anger, before cutting abruptly short.

"Get out, before I lose my temper."

Sheik refused to tear his gaze away from the steps below him, his only clue being the sound of frantic scuffling, the door creaking to a shut, and the slow, almost silent shifting of his captor's steps against the floor.

"They're brutish creatures. It's a pity I couldn't come and get you myself, but if I could, well that would be the end of things, wouldn't it?" The voice above him was seductive, adding a light chuckle at its own joke.

"On your feet, Sheik." The voice admonished him lightly, and the Sheikah had no choice but to obey, afraid of the consequences if he did otherwise. Sheik kept his steeled gaze connected to the floor, well aware of the intimidating figure drawing close to him. Clutching him by the chin, the figure forced Sheik to look into its face, and the Sheikah quailed at the other's visage. The face in front of him was ghostly pale, with a long black mane that fell about his shoulders and his golden eyes unnerved him, but the face was strangely handsome at the same time, and vaguely familiar. He wore a long black robe that had golden thread embroidered into intricate, fearsome shapes, and high shoulders that extended into a long cloak that trailed behind him. A golden crown rested on the man's head, resembling a claw that gripped him. His image was one of a fearsome elegance, and an authority that should not be questioned. Sheik's eyes widened in fear. The nightmarish man in front of him looked like a Sheikah. That fact would have been comforting had he not felt that this man's cruelty knew no bounds. A smirk tugged at the pale man's lips.

"You recognize me." It was not a question, it was an observation that Sheik could not refuse. Yet he remained silent and sullen, glaring at the other man like a kicked puppy. This seemed to amuse him, and the smaller male thought he could see the corners of those predatory eyes crinkle for a moment.

"Oh Sheik, even on the brink of death you resist. Adorable," He practically purred while he began to pace around his prey, causing Sheik's hairs to stand on end. "but foolish. You belong to me, no matter how much you try to refuse it. I am a part of you, and that is inescapable."

The Sheikah's bloodied eyes narrowed, trying to intimidate the other man with the intensity of his glare, but it only proved to amuse him further, making Sheik seethe on the inside.

"I am not a belonging. Not to you, nor anyone else." _Never again._ The thought was reminiscent of his time spent underneath Ganondorf, literally and figuratively. The memories gave him a bad taste in his mouth.

"Who told you that? Was it that Hylian?" Sheik snapped his head away sharply, indignant. Link was indeed the one who taught him the more amorphous things in life, like the quality of self-worth.

"Link is blind. Would he still love you if he knew what you were? The things you've done; the people you've killed…" There was a moment of pregnant silence before he spoke again.

"Link may have forgotten, but he hasn't forgiven. A long time ago, before you had even learned to ride a horse, you were holding your first dagger. You were so excited when mommy and daddy let you come with them on a raid, and you got so much joy out of seeing the Hylian women scatter like ants."

"Stop it."

"You noticed one woman was about to escape with her little baby boy. You wanted to impress mommy and daddy, so what did you do? _You murdered her._"

"Stop it!" Sheik insisted, more desperately this time.

"You thought it was so much fun to stab her and watch her scream and beg. You were so excited you didn't notice her limp into Kokiri Forest at the very last minute."

"That's not true!"

"Oh but it is true. Would Link love you if he knew whom you killed for fun? Would Link love you if he knew you were the reason he grew up alone, without a family?"

Sheik did not answer, instead closing his eyes while the guilt that had been shoved down for so long piled up against him.

"You humans are so entertaining. And to think that Link fought so hard against a sea of my minions to save you." Sheik bit his lip, drawing blood to try to prevent showing any emotion. He would be remiss if he showed the shadowy man any weakness. He just hoped that Link was alive, and somewhere deep inside of him knew that the Hylian would be on his way to save him.

XXXX

A soft blue light was glowing from Zelda's study. She stood inside the light, focusing as hard as she could on Link's energy, but the long distance in between them was proving to be a challenge. She clenched her eyes tighter shut, a bead of sweat running down her regal forehead as the ball of light within her hands intensified. After what felt like an eternity passed, the blue light faded away to reveal Link's wilted form in a crumpled heap on the carpet. The Princess gasped, brought immediately to her knees by the sight, and she ran her hands over several angry red welts, deep gashes and dark purple bruises that coated the hero's body. A soft white glow hovered over the sites of the injuries for a second, before the skin stitched itself back together.

"Link! Link are you alright?" she cried, shaking the green-clad man out of his wounded stupor. Link clasped her forearm with a gauntleted hand, clearly trying to tell her something important.

"Sheik, Sheik is…" he trailed off, staring into space. This did nothing to ease Zelda's qualms, noting the silent Sheikah's absence with a quiet, gnawing terror.

"Sheik has been taken!"

XXXX

The Hylian male growled to himself, sitting up in an infirmary bed in the dead of night. What was he doing laying around in bed, when Sheik was in the Shadow realm, and goddesses knew what they were doing to him! His icy-cold glare targeted a young nurse who walked in, carrying a bowl of soup. The nurse eyed the brooding hero warily, hesitant as she tiptoed closer to the bed.

"Um, excuse me m-master Link, Her Highness wants you to drink this," she stammered, outstretching the bowl closer to the blonde, who grabbed it in a flurry and threw it against the wall, watching the bowl shatter and the soup puddle on the floor. The nurse shrieked in a small moment of panic, unsure of what to do. Link glared at the nurse, daring her to offer him more food.

"Master Link, Her Highness has ordered that we help you regain your health."

"To hell with my health! Tell Zelda to let me go rescue him!" Of course, the nurse had no idea who 'him' was, but she took a sharp gasp of air at his disrespectful way of referring to the Queen. She bowed curtly, eager to leave Link's room as she rushed down the halls to the message.

Upon hearing the news, Zelda gave an exasperated sigh, her mouth hardening into a grim line. This was the third time Link had refused a meal. He didn't realize that she wanted Sheik back too, but she had come to a decision regarding her meeting from the previous day. As much as it pained her and made her heart ache with remorse, she had a duty to her kingdom. She had to cast a spell to retrieve Link, but she had forbidden him from leaving the castle to go find his lover.

The blonde rubbed her temples, resting her forehead against the top of her desk with a sigh. Her father had taught her that sometimes, one death is worth saving the lives of thousands, but she didn't realize until now that it would be such a difficult choice to make. It was so much different when that one death was your best friend. Hyrule couldn't withstand another war, she told herself.

The creaking of her study door opening woke her from her musing. It was the last person she wanted to see, striding in the room with his usual haughtiness.

"So I heard that brat is throwing a tantrum in the infirmary," Sorrel commented off-handedly, resting a hand on the edge of her desk. Zelda glared at his hand, and then glared at Sorrel, not in any mood to deal with him.

"That brat is one of the two greatest heroes that Hyrule has ever known, and we just lost the other one," she spat venomously.

"Good riddance. The castle should be a much more enjoyable place now that he's not here to make everything gloomy."

"Well Sorrel since you consider yourself so high and mighty, why don't you go try to stop the Shadow King?"

"Because I don't believe in fairy tales like a silly little girl," he patronized her, pressing a finger against her lips. Zelda smacked Sorrel's hand away from her face, scowling. However, his teasing had struck a note within her; a note that set wheels turning. Now she only had to rid herself of the bothersome noble.

"Speaking of, you still haven't chosen a consort and I just wanted to mention that I-"

"How dare you talk to me in that manner! Get out of my study!" she snapped, stomping her heel against the ground. Sorrel made for the door with his metaphorical tail tucked between his legs, closing it behind him swiftly. Zelda huffed to herself. How could she have been so stupid? Her chat with the Advisor had reminded her about the real threat. If Sheik wasn't there with Link to stop the Shadow King, who would? Her kingdom would be destroyed by demons or the Akayan army. They had given him the key to their world. With no time to lose, she hurried down the corridors of the castle, snatching up another bowl of soup that would have met an ill fate if it weren't for her new revelation.

Link sat straight in his bed, fidgeting anxiously but unable to get out of bed because the head nurse had posted a guard at the door as an oversight. Without warning, the guard staggered to the side in surprise in effort to avoid the opening door. The queen rushed into the room, her hair a disheveled mess. She thrust her bowl in the hero's hands, her expression hardened and resolute.

"Epona found her way back to the stables the other day. You should meet there at dawn," she cast a sideways glance at the guard who continued to stand still by his post, his face unmoving, but observant, "to see if she is uninjured, of course."

Link glanced between the two, studying her conviction for a moment before he gingerly took the soup from her, and he nodded shallowly. The hero could decipher her real intentions. He would eat, then he would rest, and the next dawn, he would have his revenge.

XXXX

The air was cold the next morning, and so crisp the crunching of Link's boots against the ground cut through it like a knife. He arrived at the stables with his weapons all packed and prepared for use, and his mouth set in a grim line. Yet when he arrived at the stables, there was another figure in a dark cloak, waiting for him against the back wall.

"Where are all the guards?" Link asked casually, saddling Epona up for the journey.

"I set fire to the lawn behind the castle. If you hurry, you will be out of sight before they can put it out." The cloaked figure drew closer to Link, almost protectively.

"You understand that I can not send an army with you, no matter how much I would like to." Link nodded, his eyebrows drawn in together with the knowledge that he was likely riding to his death.

"I have to save him." The shadowy figure let out a nearly inaudible sigh. Pressing a map gently into Link's hand revealed the white gloves of the Queen. She bit her lip in worry, but she knew the male's devotion to his lover.

"You will save time on your journey if you take the path through the mountains. Be swift Link. There is more than Sheik at stake," she whispered softly before she retreated across the grounds to the castle. Link frowned, urging Epona into a gallop.

The landscape flew underneath him in a blur of greens and browns. The Hylian male's eyes watered with the force of the wind against him as he and Epona cleared large expanses of grass, the mare showing no signs of slowing down any time soon. She was too used to Link's excited pace when they set out on a conquest. They reached the north border of Hyrule Kingdom, a mountain chain with a single path cut through it by Gorons hundreds of years ago. He sized up the ancient monoliths of stone as the pair approached, feeling tiny as they did. This would make the trip shorter, Zelda told him. But how much shorter? He only hoped that he could make it before it was too late.

XXXX

Sheik awoke to a throbbing pain in his shoulders, which was odd, because he hardly remembered ever falling asleep. His arms were held suspended in shackles above his head, causing the aching soreness in his joints. His legs were bound together below him, holding him attached to the stone wall. The antagonizing man from earlier seemed to notice he was awake, too, cause Sheik saw him morph out of the darkness. The raven-haired man smirked silently, running a deathly hand across the Sheikah's abs, which he just realized were bare. The blonde shrunk back in distrust, his lip curling.

"It's like a blank canvas, to do whatever I please with," the other man commented idly, apparently not noticing Sheik's expression of disdain. His soulless eyes flickered back up to meet his captive's heated glare. "You don't think so?" There was a moment of stony silence, and he could feel the tension rise in the other male.

"Well?" But the Sheikah remained silent, refusing to humor him. The hand on Sheik's abs started to tremble, his long black nails on point against his skin like the edge of a blade, threatening to cut the skin if he made any slight movement. His face contorted into rage, striking Sheik savagely across the face. The blonde grunted in pain, feeling the sting of cuts left behind from the other man's claws. Angry tears welled up in his eyes despite himself, but he simply glared back at his captor, trying to resist showing any feeling. The raven-haired man's face softened, almost sympathetic looking. He took Sheik's cheek in the same hand that struck him, stroking his firm jaw lovingly.

"Sheik, Sheik, Sheik, why do you resist me? It would be so much easier if you just gave in."

The Sheikah scowled, glaring heatedly.

"I will never belong to you," he spat. The blunt refusal struck a chord within his captor, evident by the sudden downturn of the corners of his wicked smile.

"You're nothing, Sheik. Your own kingdom thinks little more of you than an object. When a Hylian dies, there's a huge ceremony." Sheik winced as the threatening man leaned into his ear, whispering hotly.

"When a Sheikah dies, does anyone mourn? Would anyone cry for you?"

Sheik tried to focus on the image of his green-clad lover, but it was hazy with the aching in his joints and the man's words frightened him. He wanted to believe that at least Link and Zelda would mourn his death, but if he were truthful, he wasn't so sure. He felt his confidence slipping away every second that the thought dwelled inside of him. The black-haired man saw his uncertainty and instantly the wicked smile returned.

Sheik quailed, staring into the other's predatory eyes. His mind struggled to recall something that it had forgotten, something that had been lost a long time ago. Why did he feel as if he had seen this face before? Why did he feel like he was forgetting something?

The male wasted no time, running a cold hand up the length of Sheik's abdomen. Sheik could hear a low growl emitting from him, almost like a purr. A pair of hands explored the expanses of his caramel skin, giving the tan male shivers.

"You've let me into your mind. Now let me into your body," he purred, as his hands traveled further down. Sheik gasped in recognition.

"I know what you are," he rasped out. The other man grinned wickedly, breathing heavy into the blonde's ear.

"Tell me. Say my name."

"Haiera."

Sheik's screams echoed far into the Shadow Realm that night.

**To Be Continued**

XXXX

**Dictionary: **In order of appearance in the story

**Haiera: **high-AIR-uh: The Shadow King, and ancestor of the Sheikah race.

**Machian: **MACH-ee-on: A ghostly seer, and acquaintance of Sheik's, who supposedly knows about the demon appearances.

**Akaya:** uh-KAY-uh: Neighboring country to the West. Known for its rolling plains and rich farmland.

**Guay: **GWAY: Those annoying crow things in the game that usually appeared around Lon Lon Ranch and Lake Hylia.

**Iialah Eorn: **EE-ah-lah AY-orn: It translates into "The Forest of the Past" in Sheikah, or "The Forest of Ghosts" in Hylian. A haunted forest that proves to be difficult to pass.

**Faronshire: **FAIR-un-shy-er: A large village in Akaya. Is the resting place of a sacred heirloom, and one of the keys to the King of Shadows' awakening.

**Aikku: **EYE-coo: A mysterious adventurer who knows a lot about the King of Shadows. Is killed because he knew too much.

**Rednu: **RED-noo: An officer of the Shadow King's forces. Is killed for their failures to capture Sheik.

**Knaiel: **NAIL: The young general of Faronshire's forces. Communicates directly to Lord Varoth.

**Impakhe: **IM-pok: The first sage of shadow.

**Hakkai: **huh-KAI: Sheik's stallion. Dies from being shot multiple times with arrows.

**Lord Varoth: **VAIR-eth: The regional lord in charge of overseeing Faronshire and the surrounding lands. Tells Zelda to withdraw Link and Sheik or he will declare war on Hyrule.

**Lyli: **LIE-lee: The eldest handmaid in Hyrule Castle. Raised Zelda since she was a little girl. Is Zelda's closest female friend and confidant.

**Advisor Sorrel: **SOR-ul: Zelda's advisor whom she distrusts. Is the most likely candidate for Zelda's consort, second to Link.


	7. Whiteout

**Haiera**

By LB

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Zelda franchise, nor am I making any profit off this. However, all other products are my own intellectual property, and are not to be taken, recreated, or otherwise abused without my express permission. Haiera belongs solely on FFN and the Livejournal sites listed on my profile. If it is found anywhere else, it is stolen, so you should please notify me.

XXXX

**Chapter Seven**

"Whiteout"

"Every night we'll play my dear  
And no one will ever have to hear."  
They'll all think it'll be okay  
Cause they don't have to live this way

His living quarters were dismal, to say the least. Sheik had his legs curled up against his chest for protection against the drafty air, while his arms were chained to the wall above his head. It was impossible to tell exactly how many long and agonizing days had passed since he was stolen into this dark and shadowy prison, for the castle had no windows. In fact, Sheik wasn't even certain the castle had an exterior at all. All that existed was one fortress, and the very limited rooms that he saw in it. Some time ago he had been relocated from his cramped prison cell to his very own space beside the throne, overlooking the entirety of Haiera's infernal court. He supposed he should feel privileged to be captive in an esteemed place such as this, though there was little difference from his last location.

It seemed as if Haiera had purposely made it so Sheik saw no one during the long hours he spent trying to disappear into oblivion. The court was surprisingly empty, not even its master coming to grace its large and extravagant hall with his regal and intimidating presence. The only person who ever appeared to him was a soldier, his name unknown and his image forgettable. His eyes were dark sockets like the rest of them, deep and soulless. Soon, his brisk entrance was the Sheikah's only method of knowing a day had passed. Or a week. Or a month. The hours blurred into each other into a single still-life of the mocking silence and the empty court.

Returning to the subject of the forgettable soldier, his duties not only represented the passage of time but also assured the prisoner that he could survive a little longer. For with the soldier came sustenance, if one could call it that. Contained in a goblet was a sinister inky liquid, acrid and foul in smell and even worse, if possible, in taste. It was thick, and after oozing down Sheik's throat left behind a feeling that his insides were being burned and worn away. On a few occasions the captive had refused this abhorrent drink, but somehow it always found its way down his throat one way or another.

It seemed that noticing the tiny details such as how many stones composed the ceiling, or how many links connected his wrists to the wall above him had become his only forte in whatever undeterminable time he lay there. And as such, he finally understood the curse that a superior had hissed about during the moments of his admittance into the fortress. The curse itself was the mark of the demons, and one was granted with the ability to speak in and understand their sinister language. Supposedly, only the cursed were able to exist in the Shadow Realm, for if given long enough, the darkness would crush even the most righteous spirit. Sheik observed this from the sudden change between the low growls and hisses to a familiar pattern. The curse manifested in a claw-shaped scar at the base of the Sheikah's neck, just above the dip in his collarbone. And within this scar something malevolent was spreading, he noticed, as a black spider web pattern slowly reached outward from it, growing by a few tendrils over time.

The only one who he was aware did not bear this same growing mark was Haiera. It was a logical conclusion, Sheik thought, that the Demon Lord did not need to be assimilated into this realm of his own design. Every rare visit he was fortunate enough to receive from the demon seemed to solidify Haiera's control over the reality in this Realm.

"Doesn't that excite you, Sheikah?" It was one such time that the imposing king would rest in his throne, visibly pleased with his toy at arm's length beside him. He would often slip into monologue, sharing his vision of a shadow-conquered world. Of course Sheik was obligated to agree, but for some reason that day he decided to embrace his flagging pride.

"You will never see it come true, demon filth," The blonde replied with a cold disdain, despite being in no position to do so. A few moments of frosty silence passed, and Sheik imagined he could hear Haiera's fingers tightening on his throne. As the Demon King rose from his seat and turned to the source of his irritation, the atmosphere in the court darkened to Sheik's surprise.

"You still believe that the Hylian is going to come save you." At the mention of Link, Sheik's face fell. He could barely remember his lover's face. The memories of his earthy scent had been overpowered by the putrid smell of the black liquid, and his ghosting touch had been replaced by Haiera's cold grasp. But instead of striking him like he expected, the other unclasped his chains from their hook on the wall, taking the lead in his hands.

"Follow me," he commanded, punctuating it with a sharp tug to Sheik's restraints. Stumbling unto his feet, the Sheikah had no choice but to do such as for the first time, he was led outside of the throne room.

Outside of Haiera's court, the fortress was much busier than he expected. Low-level guards, mostly indistinguishable from the next, moved urgently down hallways and around corners, but froze in fear upon hearing the king's shifting footsteps pass. The Sheikah felt all their curious- and sometimes lustful- gazes boring into his skin as he passed as well, but ignored them, focusing instead on what he thought was a long, reptilian tail sometimes peering out from beneath the hem of Haiera's robes. Finally the pair came to a blank, unassuming door that appeared to be their destination. Haiera pulled it open, ushering the blonde unto the small balcony that it led to. What he saw made the breath hitch in his throat.

The balcony overlooked a stone highway that stretched as far as the eye could see. The highway was miles below them, trapped between Haiera's behemoth of a citadel and a wall of stone and rock that towered over even the castle spires. Crawling by on the highway were black figures, swarming and overwhelming in number. It was no small realization that the thousands and thousands of ants were demons- soulless, crazed with a lust for blood. And when the light of day would shine upon them, each soldier would be a hulking beast, each soldier able to take down entire armies single-handedly. And there were thousands of these wolf-like aberrations. Hyrule wouldn't stand a chance.

The Sheikah's hands gripped unto the balcony ledge as he felt himself become dizzy with panic. Haiera noted this out of the corner of his eye, making his face break out into a cruel smirk.

"Do you like them? The army I've been raising and gathering for so long is finally ready. We will cover the realm of the living like night. And you think one man is going to stop me?" the Demon King let out a laugh that was as maniacal as it was bone-chilling. "Not even the Sages are powerful enough to stop me!" Sheik sunk to the ground slowly, Haiera's madness still echoing in his ears.

"One man has tried to take over Hyrule before," he muttered stubbornly. Haiera snickered mockingly, kneeling down to the blonde's eye level. In this closeness to the King's golden eyes, Sheik could almost feel the figurative beast pulling him down to hell and consuming him with fire and hunger. A clawed hand reached up to stroke the blonde's cheek with a gesture that was more patronizing than comforting.

"And you are my key to the living realm. They _will_ worship me, for I am no man. I am a god."

The words still chilled Sheik, even after the event had long passed. And it was no reassuring matter that with every goblet of the befouled substance that passed his lips, he felt his energy and consciousness ebbing away. How long had passed since he was imprisoned here? What if Haiera was right? If Link was going to come, wouldn't he have come by now? And if he were to come, surely he'd be walking into a slaughter. What was to say he had not already died?

The helplessness of his situation consumed him. Never before had the Sheikah considered that there was a very real possibility that he was never coming back.

XXXX

Urging Epona into a fast gallop since early that morning, the only thing Link was concerned about was speed. Speed was everything. _Be swift, Hero._ Zelda's words were on repeat in his mind, almost mocking him. Still, he was not without his doubts. He could only begin to imagine what his Sheikah was being subjected to while he lay idle in the castle. Horrifying images appeared unbidden in his mind that made his heart ache as it made his stomach churn and his blood boil with rage.

After the sun rose over Hyrule Field, the world was shockingly still. There was not a sound to be heard beyond the thunderous pounding of hooves. It was as if the wildlife had fled from the coming war. _The calm before the storm_, the Hylian thought wryly_._ And here he was, Hyrule- no, the world's only army, only hope against hordes upon hordes of demons, not to mention their King, who not even the Sages could defeat. The fact that the odds were stacked against him would be a sheer understatement and didn't bode well for the normally courageous man.

When the mountain pass that Zelda had mentioned appeared, there was no mistaking it. The looming, jagged mountains gave way to a tall, narrow canyon that immediately quelled Link's rising anger as Epona stopped before it. She whinnied in distress, backpedaling when the Hylian tried to urge her forwards. There was good reason for why the mare was spooked as well. The passage was narrow, hardly enough for two horses side by side, and it felt as if the walls would close on you as soon as you entered. Coaxing her forwards, the hero stepped into the trail, and shivered as immediately, the gentle breezes of the field died. Cascading walls of stone extended above them into a fog, and for a moment, Link felt extremely small as the pair inched further along.

Hours trickled by without so much as a sign of any life within the mountain pass. Some time ago, the trail turned steep. Link could feel the chill growing more intense as their journey climbed in altitude. Shivering, the Hylian hugged himself tighter and tried to brace against the cold. He wasn't prepared for the change in temperature. The sun seemed to disappear in the thick fog and towering mountain peaks when he looked up.

More hours passed, and the situation wasn't getting better. The sky grew dark and ominous, and the wind started to pick up and bite at the pair of travelers. What's worse, a steady torrent of snow started to attack them. Link struggled to take out the map that Zelda gave him, as his hands were shivering violently. Nevertheless, he managed to shakily unveil the rolled parchment in his hands.

"We should be close to halfway," Link announced to himself, if only to break the silence, but his voice was carried away by the wind, which gradually picked up in speed closer to said halfway point. The blonde's breath came out in visible gusts of white smoke. Epona's pace was labored and slowed against the driving wind.

The gust grew harsher now, driving against and cutting into the bare and exposed skin of the Hero of Time. Snow flurries leapt up from the ground and danced around in whirlwinds before falling back down in a manic ballet to the overture of the howling wind, drowning out any other sound. The tempest of snow was intensifying exponentially as time passed, and Epona's dogged attempts at pushing forwards ground to a halt. Link looked in front of them; the blizzard made it impossible to see more than a couple feet ahead. He looked behind them; the path had been swallowed up in the howling winds. The canyon walls on either side of them were the same rugged rock face as the rock face several hours ago, and no sign of shelter or outcrop.

At this point there was a growing feeling in the pit of his stomach that all was lost. Nevertheless, the pair pushed against the overpowering wind and ice. Crystals stung Link's eyes if he tried to open them any wider than a slit. He had pulled the neck of his tunic up over his mouth after great frustration upon realizing that the moisture was freezing on the surface of his lips. Exhaling hot air into the fabric of his tunic that kept his face from freezing, Link was forced to dismount Epona and continue the journey on foot. One hand held his makeshift mask in place and braced his body against the blizzard, the other gripped his steed's reins and pulled her along behind him.

The tempest inside his mind, however, was not filled with flurries and torrents of snow, but rather the image of the lover he let slip through his fingers. Still fresh in his mind was the memory of feeling the Sheikah's long-awaited body pressed flush against his in a sweeping moment of passion that occurred when the two men entertained the notion that they were going to die. But in truth, the notion never really faded, especially not as the Hylian fought against this powerful monster of nature. The blizzard was a beast that was on an infinitely greater scale than this tiny mortal who dare fight a losing battle against it.

As the howling winds engulfed Link, a white sheet was laid over his one-man army, erasing all that he meant and all that he had strived for in one fell swoop. This will not be the last time he fights such a battle.

XXXX

Today was a special day. Today was the day that the Shadow King broke the monotony of solitary confinement. It seemed that he had begun to inhabit his throne room once more, and had a steady stream of namelesses hustling in and out. At the moment, a lull had settled and it left only Sheik and Haiera in the room.

"Come Sheik." As if on cue, the shackles binding the Sheikah separated from the wall with a noisy cacophony of stone and iron. Haiera's voice was also like stone, the blonde noted idly. Like a Sheikah dagger, the King's voice was beautiful in its own way, entrancing even, but with it came the knowledge that it could cut you to pieces any moment it chose.

Yet somehow, Sheik felt no urge to rebel. The long chain connecting his wrists dragged around his feet, and might have tripped him if not for his sluggish, shuffling pace. Picking up his limbs was a daunting and grueling task. Each arm and each leg felt like a block of lead. The few feet of the journey were labored and slow, and finally the Sheikah's legs buckled under his weight at Haiera's feet.

An icy-cold hand absent-mindedly found its way in the blonde's hair, but it had no effect. Sheik simply stared bleakly into space, watching as the lull was interrupted and a soldier walked into the room. Immediately he noticed that this one was different. He strode with pride into the room, with his chin held up high and his gaze over the top of his nose in a haughty expression. His facial features were feral, almost ferine in appearance. Framing his face were bangs of black hair that ended in spikes behind his head. Sheik's muddled mind jumped at the likeness to someone he'd seen before, but was unable to determine who. The green fields of Hyrule seemed but a distant memory, and he could hardly picture Link's face, much less the feeling of him.

"Ah, High Inquisitor," Haiera acknowledged the haughty soldier, who knelt on one knee before the throne, the two of them ignoring Sheik's existence.

"Lord Haiera, we are on the precipice of war."

"Oh?" the king remarked with an amused smirk, as he rested his chin on his enclosed fist. The Inquisitor took this as a sign to continue, and rose to his feet.

"Our projects in the Light world are going just as planned, my lord. A small force has already begun the move across Akaya. The Hyrule army has been rendered useless, and their Hero," the Inquisitor paused to shoot a wary glance out of the corner of his eye at Sheik, who's brows furrowed at the mere mention of Link. Sheik let the formalities slip away as background noise, but as soon as Link was brought into the picture he wished he hadn't. He was immediately alert, eyes boring holes into this strangely familiar character. The Inquisitor continued almost hesitantly, though with an even voice, "has been whited out."

"And my prize?" Haiera prodded, his grip on Sheik's head tightening ever so slightly.

"He'll be ready for the ritual in a matter of days, my lord."

Intrigued and confused, Sheik's mind was racing to make sense of the news. What did he mean, "whited out"? And what ritual were they talking about? He winced as a lingering headache was exacerbated by his questioning. It was becoming harder and harder to think clearly. He could barely remember Hyrule's vast green landscapes, nor could he picture the castle, or even the faces of his companions. The rapid decay of his body and his mind alarmed him. How long had it been since he was held captive here?

"What's happening to me?" he hissed, half to himself. A sultry chuckle was elicited from the demon above him, breaking Sheik from his reverie. He was surprised to see that their guest had left soundlessly while he was musing, seeming to disappear.

An icy hand ghosted over the inky spiderwebs that seemed to stretch all over Sheik's skin. Blinking, he was taken aback at how much of his body had been taken over since the last time he bothered to study himself. Every blood vessel in his body carried the poison throughout his bloodstream. He took a sharp intake of air.

"W-What…" he protested, but his words failed him.

"Do you like what you see? It's my blood flowing through you," Haiera purred. A feeling of dread and uneasiness settled in the pit of Sheik's stomach, but whatever was left of his rational mind rejected the statement.

"What do you mean?" he prodded, more desperate now. He could almost feel the tension in the air grow as Haiera's typical grin slowly spread across his face like a Cheshire Cat. Taking the chance of meeting his captor's unnerving gaze, he turned around, and sure enough, he could see the Demon King's grin, his slit pupils trembling excitedly in his golden irises. The blonde was suddenly acutely aware of the god's claws tightening on his scalp.

"Do you have any idea what you've been drinking these past few months?"

Sheik's hands started to shake. His breathing increased in panic. _Months?_ There was no way he could have spent months down here. _Link couldn't have taken months to come save me…unless…_but he quickly put that thought out of his mind.

"It was my blood that was forced down your throat, it's my blood that is carried through every single vessel in your body. The weariness you feel, the clouding of your mind, are both signs of your complete submission to my will."

The Sheikah was incredulous.

"I don't submit to you," he spat. He then rose to his feet through no will of his own, it seemed. His limbs seemed to act of their own will as they shakily supported him, and found themselves carrying his weight towards Haiera, who reclined in his throne, his face an expression of smug superiority. Seeming to panic, Sheik barely managed to pull his arms out to catch him before he fell into the devil's waiting lap. He opened his mouth to protest, but found it quickly silenced by Haiera's index finger.

"It's so interesting, Sheik. I control reality, I control time, and I even control you. Yet still you fight me, still you protest. Such an intriguing little mortal."

Sheik stared vacantly into Haiera's equally soulless eyes, but this time, without a word in response.

**To Be Continued**

XXXX

**Dictionary: **In order of appearance in the story

**Haiera: **high-AIR-uh: The Shadow King, and ancestor of the Sheikah race.

**Akaya:** uh-KAY-uh: Neighboring country to the West. Known for its rolling plains and rich farmland.

**Faronshire: **FAIR-un-shy-er: A large village in Akaya. Is the resting place of a sacred heirloom, and one of the keys to Haiera's awakening.

**Knaiel: **NAIL: The young general of Faronshire's forces. Communicates directly to Lord Varoth.

**Impakhe: **IM-pok: The first sage of shadow.

**Lord Varoth: **VAIR-eth: The regional lord in charge of overseeing Faronshire and the surrounding lands. Tells Zelda to withdraw Link and Sheik or he will declare war on Hyrule.

**Advisor Sorrel: **SOR-ul: Zelda's advisor whom she distrusts. Is the most likely candidate for Zelda's consort, second to Link.


	8. One Light in the Darkness

**Haiera**

By Mizzytron (LB)

**Disclaimer:**I do not own the Zelda franchise, nor am I making any profit off this. However, all other products are my own intellectual property, and are not to be taken, recreated, or otherwise abused without my express permission. Haiera belongs solely on FFN and the Livejournal sites listed on my profile. If it is found anywhere else, it is stolen, so you should please notify me.

**Warnings: **Mentions of non-con (rape) and abuse, violence

XXXX

**Chapter Eight**

"One Light in the Darkness"

"I fear that we've lost him."

"Have faith. His pulse is present still."

"His skin is so pale."

Various disembodied voices were heard murmuring over Link's unconscious body. Link groaned softly in distress, barely audible above the hushed voices around him. He was just so tired; he wished they would just let him sleep.

Vague, blurry images of the past few hours ran through Link's mind. He remembered the biting cold surrounding him. The snow was an unusual enemy. At first it smothered him, its chill stinging every inch of skin that it touched, but after the initial shock, the pain subsided. The snow numbed him mercifully, rocking him into a deep and pleasant sleep.

Now he felt like he was falling through an endless void. When Link landed, he was drowning in silk and the sweet smell of incense. His blue eyes cracked open slowly, almost afraid of where he was.

"You're awake." The voice that greeted him was familiar and comforting. Taking a quick survey around him, Link was reclined on his back in a large, extravagant bed, pure white silk pooled around his bare body, and covering his lower abdomen with a touch so light it might have not exist. Gentle sunlight filtered in through red curtains, casting a pale red glow over the entire room. Then, he noticed with a quick intake of air that the body poised above him was so familiar it was painful, and he felt a pang in his chest.

It was Sheik, his body completely bare of clothes, his hair unrestrained and falling over his shoulders, and barely concealed desire written on his face. He hovered above Link on his hands and knees, straddling his thighs, with both hands on either side of his head. It occurred to Link that he was both a predator and an artist, gazing at him like he was both a masterpiece and prey. Staring straight into his red eyes glazed over with lust, Link felt like his heart was going to burst out of his chest. It was this beautiful moment in time, an island unto itself in which he felt inadequate and exhilarated. This had to be a fantasy. There was no way. Sheik smirked, catching the look of disbelief on his lover's face.

"What happened?" croaked the Hylian, his voice more hoarse than he remembered. Any further questions were silenced by Sheik's index finger.

"Relax. You're safe." And suddenly his lips were pressed against Link's, and there was nothing left on his mind.

Link groaned softly into the kiss, Sheik taking full advantage of the opportunity to taste his lover's mouth. Calloused but nimble hands wasted no time exploring every inch of the Hylian's chest that he had been missing, and Link arched his back into the touches, enjoying every sensation that the other man was taking from him. The touches were light and innocent, but he wanted—no, he needed more. His lover pulled away and only smiled at him; Link couldn't remember the last time he had seen Sheik so carefree, so playful. He was mesmerized by the sight.

Sheik's skin glowed in the red sunlight, as if a flush covered his entire body. His body was muscular, yet lithe. On the surface, he looked fragile, hiding a deadly grace within. The knowledge that this man—who looked so vulnerable in this moment—was so dangerous made a shiver run through his body. He felt the strong urge to run his fingers through Sheik's hair, to cup his hands around his cheeks, but he was rooted to the spot by this moment. A warm hand rested over his heart.

"Your heart is beating so fast," murmured Sheik. Link didn't know how to respond.

"Wake up, hero," Sheik added, stronger this time. The Hylian was dumbfounded. What was he talking about? He was awake, wasn't he?

"Wake up." Sheik's voice started to fade away, becoming more distant. Link started to panic as the world around him began to fade as well. Colors blurred together, fading and changing. The world started to take a different shape, and Sheik faded altogether.

The Hylian woke up with a start, his eyes snapping open with a large gasp for air. He looked around, not recognizing anything. Where was he? What happened? Where was Sheik? Was that all a dream? Several pairs of curious eyes watched him flail wildly around in his confusion.

"Relax, hero. We are not your enemy." A hand covered in bandages laid upon Link's chest, stilling him. After a few seconds of regaining his composure, he looked around, studying his surroundings.

He was lying on a makeshift bed, a pile of various animal furs. He was in some sort of den, carved out of the stone from the mountainside. Before him, there was only one source of light: a single hole in the side shielded by red curtains, and behind him, a series of tunnels stretched on forever into the interior of the mountain. He was surrounded by several curious people, all in various ratios of bandages to clothes. For most of them, only their eyes were visible. Link took in a quick gasp of air. They all looked like Sheik. Could it be? Could he have found the long lost Sheikah tribe of Akaya? The excitement was palpable.

"Who are you?" Link found his voice, barking hoarsely at the man nearest to him. He was the one whose voice he recognized from the muddiness of his dream. The man's presence unnerved Link. He was almost identical to Sheik. He had dark brown hair that was braided down to the small of his back, and both of his red eyes were visible, but only barely so above the bandages that closely guarded the lower half of his face and his visible extremities. The skin-tight bandages contrasted the loose-fitting tunic, emblazoned with the eye of the Sheikah. He slowly retracted his hand from Link's chest, his cheekbones rising in what looked like a gentle smile.

"I am your friend. We are all your friends," the Sheikah man replied, gesturing towards the small crowd gathered around Link. Link surveyed the throng of people, curious. The Sheikah were all of various ages and appearance. Some looked like Gibdos with the amount of bandages that they wore, and others looked like ordinary Hylians. He noted in the back of his mind with particular amusement that few of them wore the full-body bandages like Sheik did. Maybe he could convince Sheik to loosen up when he saw him again. A cold weight settled in the pit of his stomach. If he saw him again.

"It was cunning of you, trying the old mountain pass like that. Perhaps reckless, though I suppose you had no way of knowing the blizzard was waiting for you," the Sheikah man continued to speak while he began to work. Link watched him retrieve a rag that had been discarded in the Hylian's rude awakening, then rinsed it in a bowl with steam rising out of it.

"Thank the goddess we were able to find you when we did. You have no idea how important your quest has become to the entire world." He wrung out the damp rag, placing it on Link's forehead. The Hylian flinched at how hot the rag was, and the urgency in the Sheikah's voice.

"Really, is it always gloom and doom with you? Business can wait a few moments. The poor dear must be so confused," interjected a woman who looked to be about Impa's age. She shooed the younger Sheikah away from Link and begun to search the contents of a shelf that hung above his resting place. She seemed perhaps less reserved than the young man, wearing few bandages and simple, unadorned clothes, like she was long past the age of worrying about her appearance. But her simple appearance belied a hidden skill of deduction, as Link would soon find out:

"Now, love, I'm sure you have more than a few questions?" It was as if she could read his mind. Link was bursting with questions. They leapt from his mouth at the first suggestion of freedom.

"What happened with that blizzard? How long have I been out? How am I supposed to challenge the Shadow King? How long have the Sheikah been hiding here? I thought you were all gone a long time ago." His voice fell quiet at the end of his barrage of questions, but the woman made no acknowledgement but a knowing smile, sorting through small bottles on the shelves, taking some down into her arms and returning others. Finally, when she was apparently satisfied with her haul, she began to empty the various bottles of herbs, mixing them together in ways that Link couldn't keep up with.

"It's simple on the surface, isn't it? The Shadow King was expecting you to take the mountain pass, and he created the blizzard to stop you. Unfortunately, this has more implications than you know—eat this." She shoved a spoonful of herbs in Link's face, who ate it without hesitation, but was quick to regret it. He made a face, trying to force himself to swallow the bundle. It tasted like he just took a bite out of Hyrule field.

"To be able to spit out individual demons, that's one thing. But to create natural disasters?" She shook her head sadly. "That is a new level of power. He must have found a powerful sacrifice. Who knows how long before he can release entire armies? Before he can step out into our world himself? And if he does that, the world as we know it is over."

Link was only half-listening. The word "sacrifice" stuck with him. What did she mean by that? Was Sheik already dead? The possibilities haunted him.

"But all is not yet lost. You have lost a day in your quest, but you have something the king does not expect. The very foundations of the world are rising up to aid you." The woman interrupted her story to toss a few herbs into the bowl of hot water, murmuring words in a language foreign to the Hylian. A cloud of blue smoke rose from the surface of the water in a flash, and then it was gone as soon as it appeared.

"Drink this." Link pressed the bowl of steaming liquid to his lips, downing it eagerly. Whether it was her last inspiring words or the strange potion that she offered to him, he felt a new vigor ease throughout his body, washing away the hopelessness.

"If can't do it myself, and I can't take the Hylian army, the Sheikah will help me defeat the Shadow King." Link finished what he hoped was the woman's thought along with the potion, but no cheers from the surrounding Sheikah followed, who only looked at him sympathetically from places scattered around the den. There was a long moment of respectful silence. The woman frowned, and wordlessly drew back the red curtain from the opening to the den, raising her hand to the light.

Link's eyes widened in realization at how the sunlight shone directly through the woman's arm, as if she was only a piece of stained glass. He became crestfallen, looking away in shame, his previous excitement now seemed folly to him. The Sheikah weren't alive at all. Only stray memories of a bygone age.

"We were gone a long time ago. We were the Sheikah wiped out by the conquest to restore the Shadow King. Surely you've seen others like us? Other ghosts of people whose lives he's tainted?" The young man spoke up from his spot in a dark corner. Link silently pondered his words, trying to remember. Machian, the ghost of the boy in Iialah Eorn, Aikku…had Aikku died before their trip to Faronshire?

"We're here to make sure that the events we've seen never again come to pass. As for your final question, we know exactly how to get you into his realm." This suggestion raised Link's chin to meet the young man's eyes, and as his expression steeled, a thought occurred to him:

"What happened to Epona? My horse?"

"We sent her back to Princess Zelda. You won't need her where you're going. And here. You'll need this," the young man drew a necklace from his pocket. It was Link's charm that he used to stay in contact with Zelda.

"Normal people can't survive in his realm for long, they start to drown without light. Keep this on you at all times. It will protect you from the darkness."

Link took the pendant into his hand and gazed at it with a newfound intrigue. It seemed so innocuous, like nothing at all had changed since the last time he held it, but it was weighted with the necessity of his life. He was filled with uncertainty. What was the Shadow Realm like? He wished he at least had an idea before immersing himself in the unknown. Though immersing himself in the unknown was not a pleasant idea to him, this wouldn't be the first time. He gingerly looped the pendant around his neck.

"For the ritual to begin, Hero, we require your full concentration," the young man declared, beckoning Link for the tunnels further into the mountain.

XXXX

The scenery passing would have been intensely intriguing to Sheik, had he enough energy to think. In retrospect, he might have been flattered, resting in the cushioned arms of a gilded palanquin carried by no less than four soldiers, but he was less an esteemed guest and more the King's favorite plaything. But as it were, he felt like his blood was made of granite and his limbs were stagnant under its weight. He lay curled up in the golden cushions of the palanquin, his head lolling from side to side, his neck insufficient to support the weight. Notions of time and place and importance passed by unnoticed by glazed-over red eyes, long since stopped recording events with any sign of coherence.

The palanquin escort passed through large gilded doors, although "large" was an understatement. The doors were easily as tall as Hyrule Castle and suitably as heavy and ornate. Etched in gold into the stone doors was the legacy of Haiera, detailing his possession of thousands of the upper world's lost and twisted souls as followers, his banishment, his forging of his empire while he bided his time, and his eventual rise to power. On the other side of the doors was a large circular inner sanctum, coated in a heavy darkness that seemed unnatural even for the Shadow Realm. In the middle stood a large rectangular slab of cold granite, innocuous if not for the runes in Sheikah script that pulsed with a vile yellow energy every few moments. On the far side of the room rested Haiera in a throne, flanked by his second and third-in-command, the woman who was being swallowed by her black cloak, save for the lower portion of her face, and the haughty man who looked like a wolf.

The throne itself was modeled in the same fashion as the slab, but Haiera seemed dripping with extra decadence in contrast. He had traded out his already large golden crown for a larger one, one fashioned in a wolf head perpetually twisted in a snarl, falling over his eyes. He wore identical shoulders, both preceding the long cloak of black fur that pooled around his ankles. He traded in his usual robes for ones more garish, if possible. They were black, detailed with silver and gold flames that multiplied towards the bottom and shimmered as he moved, as if the Shadow King was being enveloped in flames. He was both as beautiful as he was monstrous, belied by his ghostly white skin, reptilian eyes, and the tips of his claws that peered subtly out from the holes in silver gauntlets. Even as he reclined in his throne with a look of superior boredom, he towered over the other figures in the room. He was shifted to one side, resting his chin on a curled fist.

Behind the palanquin poured in hundreds of the King's favorite soldiers, taking spots in the corners of the room until Sheik was surrounded by a sea of eyeless phantoms. The palanquin was gingerly settled on the floor, knowing full well the punishment the carriers faced if they dared to jostle his sacrifice. When Sheik was carried and spilled unto the slab Haiera finally seemed pleased, as rows of yellow fangs split his face in a wicked grin, and he shifted in his seat in anticipation.

The cold granite bit into Sheik's bare skin, but most of all, he was overwhelmed by the spectacle. He tried to look around but all the ghastly faces seemed to blur together and it was making his brain feel like it would split in two. His senses were screaming from overstimulation, but it never occurred to him to be worried, or feel anything when Haiera's imposing visage towered over him in victory. This monster had already taken everything from him. He only felt disoriented and numb.

"My friends! Our return is at hand!" Haiera's voice was amplified by the wide walls and seemingly limitless ceiling of the room. His subjects responded in a collective grunt of excitement, all of them enraptured by their leader. His promises of bloodshed were about to be realized, and the tenseness and impatience in the air was tangible.

"Many of you were outcasts in your own world before you came to me for glory. They spat on you, called you abominations, told you the world was better off after your passing. But in a few hours, they will see what real abominations look like, when they are drowning in their own blood!" Raucous laughter bounced off the walls of the inner sanctum. Their thirst for blood pleased Haiera, and he grinned harder, looking down his nose at the broken Sheikah. Yes, it was all going to be over soon for his little keepsake and the rest of the world. Although it pained him somewhat that he was soon going to lose his mortal plaything, given how much pleasure it had given him, it was a forgettable loss. He turned his back towards Sheik with a flourish of his cape, stepping close to his inquisitor, so as not to be heard above the dull roar that buzzed in the room now that his speech was finished. The inquisitor, the wolfish man, watched the unfolding scene with an air of boredom.

"Bring me the dagger," he murmured, to which the man nodded passively and weaved out of the room. Now that he was so close, he was eager to get the ritual underway.

XXXX

Link must have dozed off or fallen unconscious during the ritual, as he didn't have any sort of memory of crossing the threshold. He remembered sitting in a nest of runes and magic reagents, and he remembered the last painful step, and then he was here, in the span of time it took to blink. He rubbed his right hand gingerly through the gauntlet, where they had drawn the blood necessary to cross to the other side. He had secretly hoped that the ritual would be less savage than the one Sheik made in the Damned Kingdom, but nonetheless, here he was. But wherever "here" was was still anyone's guess. He sat in a prickly bed of dead grass on the edge of a small pool, its surface black and impenetrable like tar. The pool sat in a void, for all around him he could only see nothingness. Two decrepit wooden beams stood erect on either side of the pond in a testament against apparent age, but the top piece had collapsed some time ago, and it lay forgotten in the grass. Black moss had started to grow on the wood. The pendant around his neck glowed brightly in the void like the first star of the night. He gripped the pendant tightly, hoping he could still reach Zelda from the Shadow Realm. The voice was quiet at first, but faded in slowly until it was audible.

"Link? Hello, Link?" Link sighed in relief at Zelda's voice.

"It's me," he responded. The relief in her voice was an audible shift in tone; he could almost hear a weight being lifted off her head.

"Oh thank the goddesses you're alright! I was so worried; when Epona arrived without you I feared the worst."

"Yeah, it's a long story about that. But there's no time; I'm in the Shadow Realm."

"Oh?!" Zelda exclaimed, then ventured cautiously, "Have you caught sight of Sheik?" A twinge of despair shot through Link's spine.

"I haven't. I haven't caught sight of much of anything," he replied softly, looking around the void. There were no changes. Zelda's voice fell.

"I see…Link, the situation up here has been escalating since you left. I'm afraid. Apparently, Akaya wasn't content to just leave. We've found spies in Hyrule—even within the castle walls. They know you and Sheik are gone, and they think you're still in Akaya somewhere. I've tried to tell them, lie to them even, saying you're around Hyrule on royal business, but nothing I say can appease them. Our citizens know about the spies, and the rumors are spreading. That little blaze I set to let you escape? They think it was an attack. They want war. I've tried to calm them, but I can't tell them the truth. I can't tell Akaya the truth, but it wouldn't matter. The negotiations are closed. Their armies are marching." Her voice started to grow frantic. Link was hit into a stunned silence.

"You—you can't go to war. It's too soon." The kingdom wouldn't survive another war so soon after the last. The wounds were too fresh and the army too small. The citizens were just starting to put their livelihoods back in order.

"What would you have me do?!" She snapped through the pendant. Link winced. It felt as if another dire burden had been placed upon him.

"Hold them back for as long as possible."

"Hurry, Link. Before long there won't be anything left for the Shadow King to destroy."

The pendant went cold in his hands. Everything was coming to a head. It was moving too fast, and the hero of time felt helpless. What miracles did they expect him to work? Hesitantly, he dipped a curious hand into the pond, only to find the consistency completely unlike tar. It was insubstantial, felt lighter than water, and ran clear through his fingers. Link flinched in surprise, but did not move his hand back. It was time he saw what was at the bottom of this pond. He took in a large gulp of air before jumping feet-first into the pond.

But when he propelled through the other side of the surface, it wasn't a pond at all. It was a vast ocean below the surface, and Link was effortlessly suspended in a world of slate gray. He found it effortless to swim, as the ocean parted for him without resistance. But he had no idea where he was swimming to. He was floating in another void. There was nowhere to go but forward. Maybe if he swam in one direction long enough, he would find a landmark. Or he would run out of breath, whichever came first.

After a couple of minutes, however, it was going to be his breath. He had been swimming for what felt like forever and his lungs were burning. He looked behind him but the surface of the pond was nowhere to be seen. He blinked, trying to force himself not to panic. But an inhuman moan broke his train of thought. It was loud, and it was close. Link looked around wildly, scrambling in any direction for air. It was now time to panic.

The moan rumbled through the ocean again, louder this time. Something slippery slid against Link's foot. Link gripped his throat, desperate, looking down, but all he could see was an eel-like, glistening silver appendage floating close through the water. He had no time to worry about the eel, opening his mouth to panic, a large bubble of air escaping. But just when he realized he was going to start breathing in the gray water, he took a mouthful as easily as air. There was no time to celebrate or ponder about this revelation. A dark shadow had appeared beneath Link, and it was rapidly growing, easily swallowing him several times over in its area. More of the silver eels had started to appear and brush against Link innocently, but he was starting to have the dreaded feeling that they weren't eels at all.

Something screeched in the deeps below him, causing Link to grip his ears in pain. This was the only motivation he needed to keep swimming forward, as his life depended on it. The screeches followed him. He chanced a look backwards, and the sight nearly made his heart stop in horror.

Somehow he had awoken a behemoth in the gray ocean. It was a long, eyeless, silver serpent-like monster, and when it opened its mouth, hundreds of rows of teeth twice the size of Link glistened at him threateningly. It was covered in several of the long antennae that brushed by Link. They were feeling for prey. He screamed, but there was no one to hear him.

XXXX

It was morning in Hyrule, and sunlight filtered in through the stained glass windows of the Temple of Time, casting multicolored patterns on the marble. If one was quiet enough, they could hear the gentle songs of birds outside, but nothing else. Whether it was magic or careful placement, the temple was immune to the incessant chatter and buzz of the marketplace. It was a sturdy sanctuary that stood trials both mundane and fantastic. But the hooded figure that knelt in front of the Door of Time was not interested in the pleasantries today. Zelda bowed so low to the floor that her hair had fallen out of her hood and touched the ground. Her hands were clasped together above her head. She held this pose in silent reverie; the only sounds she could hear were the chirping of birds, the gentle ringing sound of the spiritual stones in their display pedestal, and the sound of waves crashing of her own inner tempest.

Everything around her seemed to be falling apart, her two best friends on the precipice of death, her kingdom on the precipice of war, and the world on the precipice of destruction. She prayed in a vain hope that the goddesses would hear her and intervene.

"Din, Farore, Nayru, sages, if you can hear me…please save us. Save us all from these dark times."

The walk back to the castle was longer than she remembered. All around her when she looked into the faces of the citizens of Hyrule she saw panic and anxiety. Some were buying way more than necessary to stock up for a possible siege. Some to enjoy what they thought was going to be the last meals of their lives. Others, regulars to the marketplace, were missing altogether. It was a situation steeped in fear and the unknown. No one knew what to expect, and as much as she wished she could comfort everyone, she didn't know what to expect either. They were looking to her for answers, to lead them, but she had nothing. Zelda felt like a failure.

Her resolve stiffened more the closer she got to her castle; in this environment she felt more like a ruler and less like a disappointment. By the time she reached her court, her head was held high, and in the place of a worried friend was a noble monarch, determined to defend her country to the death. She had a new resolution, and she couldn't rely on Sheik and Link for everything. This wasn't the time for wishing and regretting. This was the time for action.

"Tyris, deliver this message to the captain of the guard," she addressed the nearby guard firmly, who immediately straightened his posture to attention.

"Tell him to meet the Akayan army, but do not order them to attack unless provoked. Our army will give them no ground. Hold the line." Tyris nodded, leaving his station at once. A few moments passed, various guards eyeing the princess with concern as she abandoned her regal exterior, sinking into her throne with a sigh and rubbing her temples. That was it. Everything was out of her hands. It was all up to Link now.

XXXX

In Haiera's inner sanctum, the ritual was going well underway. The king stood over Sheik's listless body with the dagger in hand.

"Should we tie him down, master?" the inquisitor suggested quietly by his side. Haiera looked down at Sheik with a look of appraisal. His eyes were completely glazed over, staring off into some distance beyond the walls of the fortress. Black spiderweb patterns stretched over his entire body, his veins thick with carrying Haiera's blood. The only sign that showed him the Sheikah was still alive was the shallow rise and fall of his chest. He was completely distant, almost as if he was no longer present in his own body.

"We won't need it. He won't put up a fight."

Haiera began the process of tracing the dagger's point over the Sheikah's skin, leaving tiny slices that followed wherever the blade led. Black blood welled to the surface. Sheik whimpered softly, but did not have the energy to stir. He was etching a long, intricate pattern that covered his torso. The pattern matched the runes that glowed on the slab. His army looked on in earnest. Sheik was the last key in a plan several long years in the making. Some almost couldn't believe that the moment was finally now.

Haiera paused, a deep frown creasing his face. For a moment he stared off into the distance, as if he had forgotten what he was doing, and then turned to the Inquisitor.

"Someone's disturbed the sea watcher," he murmured cryptically, troubled eyebrows knitting together. The Inquisitor remained impassive.

"Most likely someone was foolish and wandered too close to the edge my lord. You shouldn't trouble yourself." Haiera glared, his eyes narrowed for a long moment.

"I've worked too hard to be careless now. Soldiers!" he barked, circling in place to face the rows of demons along the walls.

"To your posts! Leave no spot unguarded. Kill anyone who seems suspicious. Ask no questions."

"My lord, doesn't this seem excessive?" The Inquisitor's voice poorly concealed his incredulity. Haiera whirled on him, his needle-like fangs bared.

"Perhaps you need to be taught your _place_, Inquisitor." The Inquisitor flinched before regaining his composure. Thoroughly scolded, he turned his back to Haiera to fume away from the king's gaze. The crowd of soldiers filtered out of the room slowly, leaving the inner sanctum feeling massive and empty. Once they had all exited, Haiera slumped in his throne, anxious. He watched Sheik's occasional twitches, but he was gazing through him, deep in thought.

"I've come too far to be thwarted now," he snarled, a low sound in the back of his throat. The cloaked woman at his side was impassive as she spoke,

"I will go meet this intruder, master. I wish to play a game with him." Haiera pondered this for a moment, then frowned.

"Games have a condition for losing." The faintest of a smile graced the woman's lips, but it was gone as soon as it appeared.

"Then you have never played my games, master." She stated evenly, stepping backwards into the darkness where she disappeared.

XXXX

There was no way Link was going to be able to outswim the sea monster. Every few seconds brought his feet closer to the open mouth, waiting, biding its time before it devoured Link whole. He had to think of a plan, quickly. With as much strength as he could gather from every inch of his limbs, the hero of time propelled himself upwards, above the sea monster's waiting maw. The monster hesitated, suddenly confused when its prey disappeared. Link's face was set into determined stone. Perfect.

His hands grabbed below him desperately for the slippery appendages that coated the outside of the monster's skin. Once he had grabbed hold, the monster shrieked again in confusion. The sound pierced straight through Link's bones, and he had to fight the urge to let go and grip his ears. The monster started to flail around in protest, trying to throw Link off, but he held fast. Carefully, one hand inched for the Master Sword at his back, gritting his teeth at the effort it took to hold on. The monster thrashed about. Link felt like his arm was going to rip out of his socket. He grunted, squeezing his eyes shut against the pain. His fingers were wrapped lightly around the hilt of his sword. If he could just…

The monster suddenly threw back its head with a loud bark. Link cried out in surprise. He drew his sword in a hurry, suddenly finding himself face to face with the monster again. Its mouth opened wide to swallow the hero. Link panicked. In the next moment, he blinked, suddenly seeing his sword halfway thrust into the monster's face. He had stabbed it reflexively, seeing his death before his eyes. The monster closed its mouth, and hesitated. It seemed just as surprised as Link was. Link drew back his sword amidst a painful squeal from his victim. The monster shook its head rapidly, as if the wound was a nagging pest that it could shake off. Link paused, wondering what would happen next, but he couldn't stay there to find out. As he sheathed his sword again and swam away, the monster seemed to flee in the opposite direction, disinterested in a prey that would fight back so violently.

Link smiled. It looked like his luck was finally looking up. In the distance he thought he could make out a faint orange glow, as if from fire. The more he swam towards it, the brighter it got. Odd that he would finally make out a landmark as soon as the sea monster fled. Even as he was closer now, more glows were appearing, some brighter than others. Maybe a series of fires? When he got closer still, he could make out the structure of a massive fortress. The lights were torches illuminating various lookout spots on the ramparts, but weirdly, the ramparts were deserted. Link's eyebrows furrowed. Not that he was complaining; this made it vastly easier for him to slip directly into the throne room unnoticed. But something was wrong. If the various attacks in the normal world were any indication, the Shadow King had no shortage of disposable troops. There had to be another reason, he thought as he swam around the structure trying to find a penetrable spot.

Experimentally, he stuck a hand out, and found air. There was a border separating the endless ocean from the castle. So theoretically, he could drop in from above, right? But he didn't know how gravity worked on the other side of the boundary. He could get impaled on a castle spire. He would just have to find a rampart to jump out onto.

Link took a flying leap unto one of the castle ramparts, landing harshly on the slate-colored stone. The air on this side seemed normal, which made him slightly more optimistic. But the absence of any guards still unnerved him, as he stood up to stride towards the main structure of the fortress. The only reason why they would all be missing from their posts is if they were needed somewhere else…like if there was a ritual going on…or they were already on the other side. A stone of dread dropped into his stomach. His footsteps quickened. Everything was an omen, pointing towards his time running out. He broke into a run. He needed to find the ritual. Wherever the ritual was, was where the Shadow King would be. Link reached the end of the rampart, slipping through an open doorway into one of the fortress' many turrets. He hesitated, drawing his sword before slipping down a spiral staircase. His sword and the pendant at his throat both glowed like a beacon in the castle, but he had no time for that now. He would just have to deal with whatever came his way head-on. But it would be so much easier if he knew where he was going!

Dammit! Link cursed inwardly, feeling the pressure. He had no gift for deduction; that was Sheik's talent. His best hope was that it was taking place somewhere in the interior of the castle. Reaching what he guessed was the ground level, he wove through a labyrinth of twisting corridors and hallways, using his knowledge of the layout of Hyrule castle as the basis for choosing directions to go. But the truth was, he had no idea if he was heading straight for the heart of the fortress, or he was going in circles.

Speaking of circles, every flickering wall-mounted torch he passed started to look identical to the last one he saw, or he was becoming paranoid. And the whole castle was eerily silent, except for the loud thumping of his boots on the stone floors.

Link rounded a corner, and greeting him face-to-face was a ghastly white face, its eye sockets dark and soulless. It opened its black mouth to speak, but Link was faster, burying his sword in the thing before it could utter a sound. It made a gurgling noise before crumpling to the ground, and only then did Link have a chance to study it. So these were what the Shadow King's guards looked like. Maybe it was human at some point, but that was a long time ago. It looked as if a human corpse had walked again, denied for so long from the sunlight down here in the Shadow Realm that its skin was bleached white. But there was no time to contemplate the eeriness. If Link had stumbled upon an errant guard, that meant he was going in the right direction.

Down the hallway he found more and more guards, all of which were dispatched of easily, having been caught unprepared. This was a good omen. Maybe they hadn't caught on to his intrusion yet. Surely if the Shadow King knew he was here in the castle he would send his entire army out at once to overwhelm him.

He quickly ran down another spiral staircase, and at the bottom, directly in front of the landing was a single set of doors. The doors were massive and looked heavy. The handles were welded into threatening cast-iron shapes that no sane person would put on a door they wanted people to open easily. Whoever designed this door wanted it to hurt people, so that the pain was still fresh when they stepped through to the other side. Gingerly grabbing said handle so that the sharp edges wouldn't slice his fingers, Link took a deep breath. Whatever was on the other side of this door was important. He just hoped it was what he was looking for.

XXXX

The wind was whipping around Zelda as she stood; statuesque on the ramparts of Hyrule Castle, but that was the last thing on her mind. Her eyes were steeled, trained on the distance for any sign of their uninvited guests. Surrounding her were her most trusted bodyguards after Link and Sheik, while the rest of Hyrule's meager army stood at attention. An evacuation order was issued to the citizens of Castle Town, while the citizens of other towns were ordered to hide. Barricades were built, supplies were gathered, and infirmaries were open and ready. All they had to do now was wait for the inevitable. With every passing second Zelda was expecting banners and cavalry to suddenly appear over the horizon.

A heavy hand landed on her shoulder, causing the princess to flinch. She looked towards the gesture, finding it the earthen hand of Link of the Gorons, de facto leader of the Gorons now that Darunia was locked in the Sacred Realm. She managed a trembling smile towards him for his comfort. He had an easy smile on his face in return, but she knew better. She knew he was just as afraid as she was on the inside.

"We'll survive, Your Highness," he offered quietly. Zelda nodded stiffly in response, but her fingers choking the border of the ramparts belied her storming emotions.

"Yes. Survive," she murmured distantly. Survive. The word wasn't as optimistic as she had hoped. Ultimately they might survive, but at what cost? After the Shadow King stepped through to their side, would there be anything left?

XXXX

Link braced himself as he pushed himself bodily against the door to open it; it was heavier than he expected. As he stepped through the threshold, sword drawn, he took in his surroundings. A long black carpet fringed in gold seemed to stretch out forever in front of him, leading directly to an empty seat on the opposite side of the room. The throne room. And it was completely empty. Link cursed aloud, turning to slam his fist on the door behind him in anger. Of course he would find the throne room, only for it to be a dead end! He was about to grab the jagged handle to furiously open the door again when a voice stopped him.

"You're not leaving already, are you?" Link whirled around. Lounging on the previously bare throne was a figure completely swallowed by their cloak. The figure chuckled at Link's surprised expression, the sound distinctly feminine. The Hylian scowled, not sharing her sense of humor. He was on his feet quickly, storming down the long carpet towards the throne, sword in hand.

"Who are you?" he demanded. The woman pursed her lips in disappointment, giving a tired sigh.

"Don't be coy. You know who I am," she purred, standing up from her relaxed position on the throne. She reached for the hood of her cloak, pulling it down. Link gasped, suddenly rooted to the spot. As the woman pulled off her cloak and threw it aside, it wasn't a woman at all. It was Sheik.

Link was completely at a loss. His sword clattered to the ground, forgotten. He practically sprinted into Sheik's arms, wrapping his arms around the other man's slender hips. Sheik smiled coyly, both hands framing the Hylian's face as he took Link towards him into a searing kiss. Link groaned into his mouth. It had been far too long. Everything about time and place was suddenly of no importance. The only thing that mattered was that his Sheik was in his arms again, Sheik's body pressed flush against his, Sheik's fingers woven tightly into his hair tugging their mouths impossibly close, and Sheik's hot tongue sliding against his. Oh _goddesses_, he was going mad. He was going to strip Sheik down right here and make love to him on the throne, Shadow King be damned.

Sheik broke away for air. The way his face was flushed and his lips were swollen went straight to Link's groin.

"Wait," he whispered shortly before Link dove in for another kiss. Wait? Why did he have to wait? He had already done his fair share of waiting. Sheik pulled away again.

"There's—Something—you—need—to—hear," he gasped out in between kisses. Link finally pulled away enough to let Sheik speak.

"You're entirely too trusting," Sheik purred. The female voice was back. Link's eyes widened, as he pushed the fake Sheik away from him. He blinked, and once again instead of Sheik was the woman in the cloak. She laughed.

"You…the forest…" Link was at a loss for words.

"You remember me from my kisses? How romantic." This only made Link furious. He picked up his sword from where he dropped it, both fists clenched tightly and trembling at his sides.

"Who. Are you. And what do you want with me?" The words barely made it strangled past clenched teeth.

"To create a rift in between you two so the master has an easier time getting to the Sheikah. Really, are you so dense?" She had a teasing tone, stepping away from the Hylian who looked ready to fly into a fit of rage.

"Who am I? Well I don't have a name really." Link growled, turning his back. He had no time to converse in riddles with a strange woman.

"I could just kill you now," she shrugged as soon as he turned, causing him to stop in his place.

"I don't have time for games,"

"That's too bad. The master ordered me to kill you, but I thought about helping you find your lover instead." Link sighed, reluctant, but this may have been the only option he had.

"Fine. I'll play your game," he agreed, turning to face her with shoulders sagged. The cloaked woman smiled, obviously pleased with herself.

"As I was saying, I have a long list of boring and over-complicated names. I'm the master of illusions, for example. But right now, you may call me the Chessmaster." Link blinked, and suddenly he was across the room from the cloaked woman. In between them the floor was a giant chess board. In front of Link a series of white specters appeared, each with the characteristics of chess pieces. On the Chessmaster's side were the black pieces. The Hylian looked down with eyebrows furrowed. He and the Chessmaster were both in place of the king pieces.

"In order to find your lover, all you have to do is win. It's your turn," the Chessmaster smiled sweetly. The smile sent a feeling of unease straight through Link's spine.

At first, Link was unused to controlling the giant chess board. Every time a piece was eliminated from the board, it vanished with a cry of defeat that never got any less unnerving. At first Link was foolish. Strategy and logic were not his strengths; they were Sheik's, which made his absence even more taxing. He lost a few pieces to the Chessmaster out of sheer ignorance. But after a while he started to notice that she was going easy on him, letting him take small victories and only punishing him for making stupid mistakes. This wasn't a normal chess match.

"This is a trap, isn't it?" During one turn he randomly called out, breaking the concentrated silence. The Chessmaster looked confused, as if she had no idea what Link was talking about.

"Why would it be a trap?"

"This is too straight-forward. If you were really as good as you claim you are, you could take me easily." The Chessmaster shrugged.

"Defeating the guards was easy, wasn't it?" She replied as Link cut down one of her pawns, which vanished with a squeal of pain. After a few moments of confused silence, she added,

"You defeated our sentries, our sea watcher, and our guards without much problem. But that's not how you get a checkmate."

You get a checkmate by defeating the king, Link finished in his head. He turned to look at the Chessmaster, who was standing looking bored as she waited for Link to move. She was flanked by a few of her pieces. The Hylian frowned. She was letting him have the small victories because they didn't matter. As long as she remained on the field he was going to lose eventually. But he was playing aggressively, going out himself to defeat the other pieces instead of ordering his pieces to do it for him. She was playing defensively, hiding behind her pieces and biding her time. He had to lure her out of her corner somehow. But that required bait.

Experimentally, he sent out one of his pawns in a prime space, to try to tempt her into attacking. She simply shook her head at him, smiling, and ordered another piece to take it out. There was no reason the king would go for one of the smaller pieces. There was no conquest. And then suddenly everything made sense.

"No! I know what you're doing!" Link exclaimed, outraged. The Chessmaster feigned bewilderment, looking around.

"I won't do it! I forfeit!" The Chessmaster laughed.

"You can't forfeit this game, hero. The only way for it to end is when one of us dies." Link frowned, glancing over at his queen.

"I can't do it. I can't sacrifice him," Link murmured. The Chessmaster sighed with disappointment.

"The only way to win this game is to make sacrifices," she admonished him, beckoning a finger towards the queen piece. The queen moved on its own on her command, into the wide open. The piece guarding the Chessmaster moved out, defeating the queen with a cry that made Link's heart break as all he could do is watch. He felt like he was watching Sheik be sacrificed in front of his very eyes, but he couldn't deny her lesson, though it did stab him through the soul to do so.

"Now you can have your checkmate." But Link refused to move.

"I can't. A king cannot defeat another king," he spat, still bitter at watching his queen fall. The Chessmaster threw back her head and laughed.

"That's the other thing about this game. The only way to win is to break the rules," she commented casually, walking towards Link, who stood there as rigid and grim as a statue. She was making it very clear how he could even stand a chance against the Shadow King, but he hated every word of it. The Chessmaster, once in front of Link, suddenly pulled a knife from her cloak. Link, too stubborn to react in time, flinched as suddenly the cold steel was pressed against his neck.

"Checkmate."

**To Be Continued**

XXXX

**LB (Mizzy): **I wanted to take this time to thank everyone who's stuck it out with me on this journey so far. The journey is coming to a close very soon. Next chapter is the explosive final showdown that I hope everyone is excited for! As always, reviews and constructive criticism are welcomed and thoroughly appreciated.


End file.
